Arranged Heartache And Heartbreak
by penguinrockstars
Summary: Niki,Melissa and Becky are three sisters that have an arranged marriage to Nate,Shane and Jason.One problem, Melissa likes jason, and is married to Shane, Becky likes Shane and is married to Nate and Niki likes Nate and is married to Jason.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Here is my new story! I hope you like it! And I have one more chapter for 'Tonight wil be the night that i will fall for you' so after that's done then this storyill be my main focus. Please review! AND NO FLAMES PLEASE!

Disclaimer: I _**ONLY **_own, Melissa, Becky, Niki, Nathan, Cale, Tessa, Cody, Blake, and Chelsey.

Chapter 1: Not so normal anymore.

I had always thought that me and my two sister's lives were pretty normal. I mean we went to school; we either played sports or were in drama. Or stuff like that. Our life was pretty normal. We had to deal with drama and drama queens. We all had different stuff that we liked. Well at least Melissa did. Me and Becky had pretty much the same kind of interests. Let me describe Melissa first.

Melissa Harrison was your typical sporty type of girl. She was popular and loved volleyball, basketball, badminton, tennis, soccer, swimming, beach volleyball and of course cheerleading. And half of those things she did for fun. Melissa was your typical tall, skinny, brunette who had the body image that most girls want. That's why she was so popular with the guys. She was lean and oh so very mean. Yeah Melissa wasn't the brightest person in the world. And she defiantly wasn't the nicest either. She was mean to anyone that she thought was below her. And let me tell you, there were a lot of people that were considered below her. Like my almost twin sister Becky.

Becky Harrison is one of the coolest people that I know. She has shoulder length brown curly hair. But she always wore it straight. And she wasn't stick thin, but she wasn't aft either. She actually had a normal body weight, like me and unlike half of the student body. She was a singer. And she was an awesome singer at that. She would always get solo's in the choirs. And she was in a lot of choirs. She was in Concert Choral, which is the choir that is mixed girls and guys; she was in Jazz Choir and Honour Choir. And honour choir was the choir that unlike Concert Choral went to places like Cuba, or the Bahamas. And with her voice, she got to go all of those places. And unlike Melissa, she was actually quite smart. Except in math. And then there's me.

I am Niki Harrison. I unlike Melissa and Becky had straight, dirty blonde hair and green eyes. Unlike my sisters who have blue eyes and curly hair. I got my looks from our mom. Our mom died while giving birth to me. I feel so much blame sometimes. But I know that it wasn't my fault. Anyway, I am the shy, invisible sister. Well I'm invisible to Melissa but not to Becky. I'm not much of an athlete like Melissa and not much of a singer like Becky. I mean I do sing but only in Ladies Chorus. This is strictly the all girls choir. I can however love to write and act. I love acting. Drama is my favourite class of all. Acting to me is like sports to Melissa and singing to Becky. That and writing. I love writing. I write stories, poems, songs, and just crazy made up quotes. I am smart I guess. I do better in drama, English, social, Spanish and science, then I do in Film Studies, math, Computers and cosmetology. I hate cosmo. It's Melissa's thing. Not mine.

Anyway so now that I have described each of my sisters and myself. Let me describe our highschool. St. Mary's Highschool, is on of the biggest highschools in Hamilton, Ontario. It had 5,000 students in it. It's a big school. This means that there are a lot of cliques. Luckily me and Becky belong to the same clique. Our sister however belongs to the Popular Plastics clique as me and Becky just so happen to call it. There is my sister, head cheerleader and of course captain of the volleyball team. Then there is my sister's right hand man, or girl I should say. Chelsey Hobkins. The going-to-be-next head cheerleader. And then there's the toy with his arm around my sister. Blake Livingston. The quarter back of the football team and most sought after guy in the school. Although if you even try to look at him, my sister might send you the evil look of death.

And then there's our clique. There's me and Nathan. We are the best of friends, and we are in Spanish, science, and drama together. We are like ying and yang. Or so we're told. We are two out of the three sarcasm speakers in the clique. Then there's Becky and Cody. The two who used to be inseperable are now barely friends because Melissa went out with Cody and broke his heart. Even though Becky had warned him, he didn't listen and now he blamed Becky for everything that had happened. Needless to say they aren't that close anymore. And then there's Tessa and Cale. Becky's long time crush is Cale. Unfortunately, Tessa and Cale are going out. They have been going out for almost 6 months. And Tessa has been cheating on him for 5 of those months. But he doesn't believe anybody. Whenever somebody tries to tell him. He gets mad at them for spreading rumours. He is so blinded to Tessa's lies. Anyway so skipping forward to the end of the day and the start of it all.

I had just finished up science with Nathan when Becky ran up to me and crashed into Nathan sending him to the ground.

"OH MY GOSH! NATHAN!" Nathan groaned on the ground as Becky helped him up and kept apologizing.

"I am sooooo sorry!" Nathan shook his head and held his rib in pain.

"Niki! We have to hurry home today! Dad says that he has something very important to tell all of us." I nodded and put all of my stuff in my shoulder bag and closed my locker.

"Niki. Don't forget. Science homework. Pages 367 1-25!" I nodded and hugged Nathan goodbye and waved before walking out of the giant doors. When we got to Melissa's car, we saw her and Blake making out on top of the car. Becky motioned for me to watch and she opened her mouth and began yelling.

"PDA! PDA! ATTENTION EVERYONE! MELISSA HARRISON HAS COOTIES!!!" Everyone who was listening burst out laughing and Melissa shot a glare at Becky before getting in the car. Blake gave her one more kiss before finally walking away. I got in the car and sat in the back as Becky go into the passenger seat.

"Becky! You are my hero! That was so funny!" Becky laughed along with me until Melissa pinched her arm.

"Becky! Don't ever talk to me ever again! You got that you little freak! You totally embarrassed me in front of everyone!" Becky looked back at me and rolled her eyes and made a face. I burst out laughing and Melissa turned around to stare at me and give me an evil look.

"Hey! You to Niki! I don't want anyone to know that we are related okay! I mean being related to Becky isn't so bad. But being related to you is absolute torture. I mean just look at you" I scoffed and looked out the window. I hated how Melissa treated me. She blamed me for mom's death. For the rest of my life, I would have to be shunned out of Melissa's life because she blamed me for mom's death.

I didn't even notice that we were at the house because I was in such deep thought. Melissa had gotten her stuff out of the trunk and was about to walk into the house when she yelled at me.

"Hey! Loser! Out of the car! I don't want to get gross loser germs all over everything." I nodded and got out of the car and noticed another car in the driveway.

"Hey Becky. Whose is that?" She shrugged and Melissa answered.

"Obviously somebody we don't know. Doi!" I looked down and walked up the stairs only to have Becky whisper something in my ear.

"I'd really like to shove her into Barbie land right now. She'd fit right in" I giggled and opened the door and put my stuff down on the floor.

"Dad? Hello?" I heard an answer that said downstairs. So I nudged Becky and we both walked down the stairs together. When we got downstairs, we saw two people witting with our dad on the couch. Me and Becky looked at eachother and walked forward a bit.

"Dad? Where's Melissa?" He shrugged and motioned for us to come forward again.

"Oh wow. Look at Niki and Becky. Niki's a spitting image of her mother. And Becky looks exactly like you. They are both so beautiful." Me and Becky blushed at that and sat down on the love seat and waited for somebody to start talking.

"Okay. Girls. There's something that I need to talk to you about. And I'm going to be talking to Melissa in private about this. But I want you to meet Mr. and Mrs. Grey. They are the parents of Nate Grey. From Connect Three." Almost instantly, mine and Becky's eyes widened and we were speechless.

"Umm. Wow. Nice to meet you." They nodded and then me and Becky were silent again.

"Anyway. So girls. Before you were born, your mother said that if anything happened to you, that she wanted you to be safe. And to do that she made an agreement with Mr. and Mrs. Grey, that at the appropriate age, you would marry their son." Me and Becky were speechless.

"Wait so all three of us are supposed to marry one guy?" Mr. and Mrs. Grey laughed and shook their heads.

"Of course, not. You guys are going to be marrying Nate, Shane and Jason. We treat Shane and Jason like they are our own sons, because their parents walked out on them. Niki you will be marrying Jason. Becky you will be marrying Nate and Melissa will be marrying Shane. Any questions?" me and Becky were still silent. We couldn't believe it! Why us!

"Girls. There's more. You three will be moving in with the Grey's and you will be getting home schooled." I swear I think my jaw hit the floor. I looked at Becky and noticed that her jaw was dropped too. Man, whoever said that bad news is really good news, was sooooo wrong!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! here is chapter 2! i hope you like it!

Disclaimer: i don't own Connect Three or Camp Rock. I don't own the 'Grey' parents. I do own Melissa, Becky, Nathan, Niki, and their dad. I do own the story idea/plot line.

Chapter 2: The Screamer and Goodbyes.

"WHAT!!" Becky screamed and our dad and their parents just sat there listening to her freak out.

"Becky, please. This is the only thing that I could do. I can't afford to keep three daughters, especially with Melissa shopping like crazy. I looked down at my feet and sighed. I wish that we didn't have to go but I guess that we did have to go.

"Dad! Please! Don't make us leave! Please! I don't want to go to LA! Please!" Becky was now sobbing and our dad looked absolutely crushed.

"Becky. It won't be that bad. I mean you'll be able to hang out with Nate, Shane and Jason. You'll have friends and you won't have to worry about being followed because you're going to marry one of the boys." Becky glared at Mr. and Mrs. Grey while sobbing.

"And you think that that makes things better? I have to marry Nate! How is that not going to be awkward?" Becky turned to our dad red eyed and emotional.

"Why do we have to do this? Why do you have to ruin my life? I didn't ask for this and I don't want it!" Becky ran up the stairs and slammed her door. My dad looked at me then at the Grey's.

"Niki. Stay here. I'm going to tell Melissa the news. Then I'm coming back down and leaving Becky to herself to calm down." I nodded not really saying anything on the outside, but on the inside I was extremely mad at my dad. I mean how could he just let Becky be upset and him not try to make her feel better. I sighed and looked at my feet. Hoping that saying goodbye, wouldn't be as hard as I thought that it would be.

My dada knocked on Melissa's door and waited. When he didn't hear an answer he knocked again. He waited for another couple of minutes before knocking again. He sighed when he didn't hear an answer, so he pounded on the door and finally got an answer. Melissa yanked on the door and stared at our dad.

"Yes daddy?" Melissa stared at our dad innocently. They way she always does when she wants something.

"Lissa, we need to have a talk." Melissa nodded and let our dad in. He sat on her bed and cleared his throat.

"Daddy, is the talk about sex? Because if it is I already know all about the talk." Our dad shook his head and took a deep breath.

"Meli. Lissa. Honey, do you know who Connect Three is?" Melissa stared at our dad with a 'duh' look.

"Dad! Connect Three is only the HOTTEST band EVER! Shane and Jason are sooooo hott! I personally think Jason is the hottest one of them all!" My dad nodded and laughed a little but frowned when he remembered what he had come here to say.

"Melissa. I have to tell you something." Melissa looked at our dad, while grabbing objects of clothing putting them in front of her seeing how they looked.

"Yes daddy?" our dad took another deep breath.

"If you could marry any member of connect Three, who would it be?" Melissa thought for a minute then found and answers.

"Well if I had a choice… I would marry Jason and Shane! I mean they're both sooooo HOTT! And me and them together would be like the PERFECT couple. I mean I'm hott and Shane's hott and Jason's hott. It would be meant to be." Our dad smiled grimily thinking of Melissa's theory of genetics and DNA.

"Melissa. I need to tell you something and I don't want you to freak out." Melissa nodded and our dad sat up straight and took a deep breath.

"Melissa, Mr. and Mrs. Grey are downstairs, and they are here on business that involves you, Niki and Becky." Melissa looked confused and tilted her head to the side.

"Melissa what I'm trying to say is that, you, Niki, and Becky are in an arranged marriage to the members of Connect Three." Melissa's eyes widened and her face lit up greatly.

"Who am I marrying? Jason? I really hope that it's Jason. I mean Shane is hot but Jason is the one that I want. Besides, I took a quiz and it said that me and Shane would never get along. And I figured out that he's too big of a dive for me. Besides I like them HOTT and dumb." Our dad sighed and looked down at his feet. He looked back up at Melissa and braced himself for screaming.

"So what would you do if you were told that you had to marry Shane?" Melissa turned around abruptly and stared at our dad.

"Dad, if I had to marry Shane, I would only like him because he is Hott." Our dad sighed and braced himself for major screams.

"Melissa, you're getting married to Shane." Melissa's eyes widened and she dropped all of the clothes that she had in her arms and her jaw dropped.

"I'M WHAT?????????" Our dad plugged his ears and repeated himself.

"Melissa, you are marring Shane." Melissa's eyes widened again.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Melissa's scream could be heard in Becky's room and downstairs, where me and Mr. and Mrs. Grey were sitting.

"So Niki, do you think Melissa knows?" I nodded to Mr. Grey and winced at my sisters loud screech. Mr. and Mrs. Grey must have noticed because they laughed a little.

"How can you not be hurt by her loud screech?" They laughed again and I looked confused.

"Niki. I'm sure that they boys will absolutely love you. You're really funny." I looked at them sceptical because they still hadn't answered my question.

"We have to hear girls scream for Nate, Shane and Jason all the time. So we've gotten used to the screaming." I nodded and it went silent for a minute or two before my dad came downstairs.

"Niki. Tomorrow is your last day of school before you leave to LA. Go upstairs and pack. And can you please talk to Becky?" I nodded and my dad hugged me and kissed the top of my head before I walked up the stairs to my room.

I grabbed my big, black suitcase and started packing what clothes I actually did wear into the bag. I made sure to pack my black and red argyle hoodie, and my black and red converse, my black skinny jeans. I packed the rest of my jeans, and my hoodie's and tee shirts. I then proceeded to pack all of my songs, poems and stories that I had written. I packed all of my pictures of my family and of my friends. I found a picture of me and Becky when we were in the fourth grade. We had made cookies and had flour everywhere. There was flour in our hair, on our clothes, and flour on the roof. Needless to say, me and Becky make the best dang cookies ever! Yeah even though we made the biggest mess ever. The next thing I found was the picture of an ultrasound of me when I wasn't born yet. I smiled and saw how little I was then. I put the pictures in the bag and zipped it up. I sighed and knew that I had more packing to do, but I figured that I should talk to Becky. I sighed and pushed myself off of the floor and left my room. I walked down the hall, to Becky's room and knocked. There were a couple minutes of silence before she opened the door.

"Niki. Come in. we have a lot to talk about." I was suddenly pulled in as Becky started pacing back and forth.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Becky didn't stop pacing, she just sped up.

"How can I marry Nate Grey? I don't even know the guy! And what if I don't like him? What if we don't get along? What is he cheats on me? I don't want this!" I looked at Becky in sympathy.

"Becky think of it this way, at least you don't have to marry someone who's older than you. And I heard that Nate is really likeable. And you're really likeable. So there should be no problem with that. And he's cute, he can sing really well, so you might actually end up liking him more than you think." Becky turned around and stopped pacing.

"Niki. You rock at pep talks. But I'm still REALLY REALLY mad that we have to leave anyway. I mean I don't want to marry someone that I didn't get to choose. I mean I like Cale. A lot. How am I just supposed to forget about him?" I shrugged and was about to say something when our dad walked into Becky's room and told us that it was lights out. Becky ignored my dad when he tried talking to him, and instead pushed past him to go to the bathroom.

"Niki? Did you talk to her?' I nodded and yawned before answering.

"Yeah I did. But she's still mad at you. Although I did get her to calm down about the arranged marriage thing." Our dad smiled and nodded and left the room to his room. I yawned again and yelled a goodnight to Becky before going to my room and falling asleep.

The next morning was painful. Today was the day that we had to say goodbye to our school, our friends, our house, our dad, our city, and our country. I mean yeah we would be in Los Angeles, but seriously, I love Canada. And I loved my friends and my family and my school was so-so. Anyway so I got up and went to my closet only to remember that I had packed pretty much everything up. I sighed and dug through my suitcase to find some clothes. I found a pair of black skinny jeans and a belt with black and red spiked checkers; I found a black, white and red, argyle tee-shirt with a white long sleeved shirt underneath that.

Once I was satisfied with my look, I went to have a shower. After I was dressed and had blow-dried my hair, I decided to just leave it naturally straight and put it into pigtails. I finished with some eyeliner and mascara. Once I was done, I went to Becky's room and pounded on her door, so that she would wake up. I hear a groan from inside, so I went to do the same to Melissa's door. I heard no reply so I pounded on the door again, and once I heard a groan from inside, I went downstairs to have breakfast.

Half an hour later, Becky emerged downstairs in dark blue skinny jeans and a black and blue argyle shirt with a black and lime green checkered belt with her signature black and white checkered converse.

"I am so not looking forward to today." She flopped down at the table and shoved a piece of toast in her mouth.

"Well if it isn't the two ugly step-sisters. How are you two today uglies?" I looked at Melissa and gagged. She was wearing a short, hot pink, mini mini skirt with a hot pink tube top. And to top it all off, hot pink flats.

"Did some strange hot pink oompa loompa throw up on you this morning?" Becky snorted from trying not to laugh.

"Did your fairy gothmother, give you another hideous outfit suggestion?" I looked down and what I was wearing and shrugged. I didn't see anything wrong with it.

"Becky, why are you eating toast and jam? Do you know what that does to you? Do you want to look like me or like Niki?" I looked down again. I didn't get it. I wasn't fat and I wasn't stick thin. I was normal. What is wrong with that?" Becky scoffed at the suggestion and finished eating her toast.

"I would rather look like Niki." I smiled and Micayla stuck a finger in her mouth and gagged. Oh what I would give to shove that finger in her eye.

"Whatevs. Hurry up we're going to be late for our last day." Me and Becky grabbed our bags and headed out the door. Knowing that today would be a terrible day.

When the last bell had rung, I was so glad. It was a horrible day. Not only did I have to listen to teachers go on and on and on about how Melissa their star in volleyball, and basketball, and soccer and head cheerleader would be leaving them. And if that's not enough, I also had to pack around endless amounts of cards for Melissa because some people might not be able to see her goodbye. I slammed my locker shut a couple of times before Becky walked up to me with all her stuff ready to go.

"GAHHH!!!! STU-PID ME-LISS-A!!!" I slammed my locker door shut multiple times while Becky stood there with a scared expression on her face.

"Niki, did you get millions of cards too?" I slammed my locker shut one more time before opening it and screaming into it.

"I'll take that as a yes then?" I nodded and rest my head against the door and sighed

"I'm in a horrible mood." Becky sighed and agreed with me.

"Cale didn't even say goodbye because stupid Tessa forbid him to! GAH! I HATE HER SOOOO MUCH!!!!" I looked over at Becky to see her stomping on her notebook.

"We've both had bad days. And it sucks." Becky nodded and smiled a bit which confused me.

"Looks like you're about to be in a better mood. Here comes Nathan to say goodbye." I looked over at Nathan and waved and smiled.

"Niki. I'm glad that you haven't left yet. I've made you something to remember you and me by." He handed me a thick photograph book and went to open it but he stopped me.

"Niki. There are things in here that you might not even remember. But I do. And I don't want you to forget me. So on the last page; I've included every one of ours friend's phone numbers, emails, facebooks, myspaces, and even nex's. Becky's friends are on here too." I looked at Nathan and smiled widely. I jumped up and hugged his neck while he wrapped his arms around my back.

"Niki. We have to go." I pulled away slowly and put my bad around my shoulders. I gave Nathan one last hug before pulling away and walking away waving back one time.

Once we were on the bus and waiting to go home, I opened the book. And on the very first page, I saw my schedule that was highlighted to show every single class that I had with Nathan and with Becky. It had 'Nathan+Niki=Best Friends Forever' written in gold calligraphy. I turned the page to see a ticket to the very first show that me and Nathan were in Drama class. It was a play written by one of the students called 'The extraordinaire'. Below the tickets were pictures of me and him in costumes goofing off. I kept on flipping through pages until I got to the very last two. Nathan was telling the truth. There was a 'phone book' for me and a 'phone book' for Becky. I gave the book to Becky to see and immediately, she whipped out her phone and started texting people. All that I did was lean back in the seat and wait in anticipation for the plane ride to LA, to meet our future husbands.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Guys! Please review! And the boys will be coming in, in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I want to thank hsmjonas for reviewing, you are awesome! Thnkas for the review. I hope you guys like this chapter! The guys officialy appear in this chapter and Melissa is already up to no good. Anyway please review.

Disclaimer: I only own Melissa, Nathan, Niki and Becky. I own the story idea/plot line. I DO NOT own Conect Three. Camp Rock or the Grey Parents.

Chapter 3: The beginning of it all.

Okay, so if you take every awkward moment that I had and every awkward moment that Becky had and combined them into one, you would only match half of the awkwardness that the plane ride had. Becky was ignoring Mr. and Mrs. Grey, Melissa was talking to Mr. and Mrs. Grey about how hot Jason was and I was trying to tell Melissa to shut up and talk to Becky at the same time. Mr. and Mrs. Grey were sitting there awkwardly, not sure what to say to Melissa. But Melissa just went on and on and on about how hot Jason was. I rolled my eyes and sighed, choosing to ignore Melissa and talk to Becky instead. But when I went to talk to Becky, she wasn't there. I took out my phone and text her asking her where she went. While I was waiting for a reply, I turned on my iPod to drown out Melissa. After a couple of minutes I had gotten a reply.

New Message from Becky:

I'm going to call a whole bunch of people until we get there. That way I don't have to be in the awkwardness of everybody.

I nodded to nobody and quickly texted her back.

New Message to Becky:

Okay. Have fun. I'm going to listen to my iPod and drone out Melissa.

I sent the message and turned up my iPod until Melissa's voice was no more. I was about to close my eyes and go to sleep when Melissa threw a pillow at my head. I pulled out my headphones and stared at her.

"What now Melissa?" She glared at me and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hey, freak show, Mr. and Mrs. Grey are trying to ask you a question. So stop being a loser and pay attention." Mr. and Mrs. Grey gave me a pity look and I looked down at my feet.

"I'm sorry." They shook their heads and Melissa rolled her eyes.

"So Niki, we asked Melissa what she liked to do in school and out of school, and she gave us quite a lot of examples. What do you like to do out of school and in school?" I thought for a minute before I had an answer.

"Well, I love to act and I was in drama class. And I loved to act in plays in school and out of school in the college or in the second street theatres. We acted in musicals, and mysteries and horrors and in romances. It was really fun. And then I used to work at Starbucks before we had to leave. And I love to write poems, and songs, and creative stories and whole bunch of stuff." Their parents nodded and smiled while Melissa just scowled.

"You worked at Starbucks?" I nodded and they smiled again, then they turned to Melissa and asked her if she worked too.

"So Melissa, do you work?" Melissa scowled at me and shook her head.

"No, I don't work because I have cheer practise, and soccer practise ad then on Thursdays and Fridays, I have basketball practise and Volleyball practise. So I have no time for work. I barely have enough time to shop and have a social life." Their parents looked at me and than back to Melissa and frowned.

"I see. So you just ask your father for money and he gives it to you?" Melissa nodded and smiled.

"My daddy loves me. I'm his little princess." Their parents frowned and nodded. Melissa smiled slightly then turned to me and gave me a mean glare. She then turned back around to Mr. and Mrs. Grey and stared at them for a second.

"Do we really have to be home schooled?" They looked at her then at eachother and then back at Melissa.

"Well, we were going to make all of you be home schooled, but we want to know if you all want to be home schooled or if you all want to go to the same highschool." Melissa nodded and looked at me then back at them.

"Oh I'm sure that all of us would love to go to the same highschool." They looked at Melissa sceptically.

"Melissa. We are going to wait to ask all of you. You can't decide for Niki and Becky. They get to make their own decision." Melissa's jaw tightened and she glared at the floor. She then turned to look at me and glared at me. I looked down and pulled out my iPod and listened to it again. I could still feel Melissa glaring at me, so I didn't look at her. After a couple of minutes, I looked back up to see Melissa talking to Mr. and Mrs. Grey again. I looked back at my iPod and began playing games on it. But after about half and hour, I got bored and shut my iPod off and turned on my laptop. I signed on to MSN and saw that Nathan was on. I clicked on his name and started talking to him.

Penguin_Penguin: Hey Nathan! What's up?

Nthn: Hey Niki! How's everything?

Penguin_Penguin: eh. Been better. We're now on the plane and on the way to LA

Nthn: Cool. Bored yet? Wanna permanently damage Melissa's face?

Penguin_Penguin: yes! She's all Oh my gosh! Jason is so hot! I love him! He's so hot!

Nthn: Sounds fun!

Penguin_Penguin: Oh yeah tons of fun!

Nthn: Oh I'm sure you'll survive. You've always been strong enough to survive her.

Penguin_Penguin: Nathan, I have to go. The plane's going to land soon.

Nthn: Okay. I'll talk to you later. Bye Niki.

Penguin_Penguin: Bye!

_Penguin_Penguin has signed out._

Nthn: I love you Niki.

I closed my laptop and put it back in my bag and drug out my iPod. I was completely zoned out because half an hour later, we had arrived. I was shaken by Becky who grabbed my iPod and dragged me off of the plane. We got off of the plane and Mr. and Mrs. Grey, walked to a limo and put our stuff in the trunk. We got into the limo and were all silent except for Melissa who was going on and on again about Jason. Me and Becky rolled our eyes and started talking to eachother instead of anybody else.

"I cannot believe that Melissa is only interested in Jason and Shane because he's hot! I mean seriously if you would've been there when she was talking about him for like 3 hours. I swear the entire plan ride, she was talking about him. It was really awkward." Becky scoffed and rolled her eyes again.

"Melissa is really annoying when she always talks about looks. It's all about looks for her. I don't think Shane's going to like her at all." I nodded and sighed.

"Especially because she's all obsessed about Jason." Becky nodded and glared at Melissa.

"She gets to marry Shane and she doesn't even like him. It's not fair!" I was about to nod but then gave Becky a weird look.

"You like Shane?" Becky blushed and nodded and looked at her feet.

"Uh oh. You're supposed to marry Nate! You can't like Shane, Becky! That's against the rules." Becky sighed and glared at Melissa again.

"I know, I know. It's just that I really do like Shane and I want to marry him not Nate." I nodded and looked out the window as we drove out of LA into the suburbs.

"They live in a huge house in the suburbs. Typical." I nodded and looked out the window at the house. It was huge! I stared at it then at Becky, then back to house.

"Okay guys. We're here." I watched Melissa and Mr. and Mrs. Grey get out of the limo followed by Becky then me. As soon as we got out, the limo drove away leaving us staring at this huge house. We stared at the house for a while until Mr. and Mrs. Grey brought us out of our thoughts.

"Guys. Come on, this way. We'll show you your rooms, then you can meet the boys." We nodded and picked up our bags, and went to follow them. However when I went to follow them, I was pushed out of the way by Melissa who just smirked and walked away. Rolling my eyes, I picked up my stuff and followed Becky. We followed Mr. And Mrs. Grey upstairs to where our rooms are supposed to be. They stopped outside three doors that were pretty close to eachother.

"Okay, girls. The first door to my left, that is Shane's room. And the next door is Nate's room and finally Jason's room. Melissa your room is right across from Shane. Becky your room is across from Nate's and Niki your room is across from Jason's." We all nodded and Mr. and Mrs. Grey walked into Melissa's room and showed her the bathroom that she had, her walk in closet, and her bed. She had a canopy bed and her walls were a light pink and she had a pink rug. She smiled and flopped on her bed and we moved onto Becky's room.

"Becky and Niki, we asked your dad what kind of colours you would like for your rooms. So for each of your rooms, you have different colours and different styles of rooms. Becky you can go and see your room." Becky nodded and walked into her room.

When she walked in, she saw the walls were black and had white polka dots on one wall, and on the other there were black and white checkered walls. She had a sleigh bed, and also had a bathroom and walk in closet. She stood in her room and her jaw dropped.

"Becky we still haven't shown you the best thing. We know that you love singing so in your room you have your very own music studio on your computer. You also have an iPod dock that is also an alarm clock" Her jaw dropped and she said a thank you and we all left her room.

"Niki, are you ready to see you room?" I nodded and they opened the door. I walked in and my jaw dropped. My walls were a plain dark blue and the rug was white. But I had a computer and an iPod dock.

"We heard that you liked writing, a lot. So we got you tons of notebooks and you have sheet music so that you can write your own music. We also heard that you loved acting. So we have a whole bunch of scripts that you can read and act out." I stared at them and smiled brightly.

"Thank you guys sooooo much! You didn't have to do this for me! Thank you sooooo much!" They nodded and laughed lightly.

"Oh yeah and Niki one more thing." I turned around to look at them.

"Your dad told us that you like to read a lot and like to be alone when you read. So you have a balcony on your room and there's a bench out there for you to sit on when you read." My jaw dropped again and I stared at them again.

"T-thank you so much. This means a lot to me. Thank you." They nodded and left the room. I went over to my bed and flopped down on the black and white blanket and sheets and sighed. I looked around my room and stared at the bathroom door. I got up and walked in to see the walls a light blue colour with darker blue bordering. There was a sink and a toilet and shower/bathroom. I looked in the drawers and saw a blow dryer and straightner and curling iron. I closed the drawer and walked out only to see a guy in my room.

"Umm. Hello." He turned around and I saw that it was Jason.

"Oh. Hi. I'm Jason. You're Niki right?" I looked at him weirdly and he slapped his forehead.

"Of course you're Niki. How could I be so stupid?" I sighed and shook my head.

"Jason. You're not stupid. Don't say that you're stupid because you're not. I mean I could've been one of my sisters coming to see the room. But please don't call yourself stupid." He nodded and smiled. He stuck out his hand waiting for me to shake it.

"Hi. I'm Jason." I shook his hand and felt small sparks.

"Hey Jason. I'm Niki." He smiled and let go of my hand and sat on my bed.

"Niki. I like that name." I looked at my shoes and blushed.

"So Melissa, she sure is interesting huh?" I felt my smile fade and had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. Of course he would like Melissa. How could I even think he would ever like me?

"Yeah her rooms across the hall, so you can go and talk to her now." I walked to my dresser and started putting clothes in them. I turned around to see Jason getting up and I saw the look in his eyes. His eyes were full of confusion…and disappointment?

"I'll talk to you later then." I said bye and he walked out closing the door behind him. But instead of going to Melissa's room, he went to his room and closed the door.

Becky was sitting on her floor staring at her awesome room and was playing with her computer when she heard a knock on the door. She got up and opened the door to reveal Nate who ran in the room and slammed the door.

"You have to hide me! You sister is out to get me!" Becky glared at Nate and was pushing him to the door.

"No! Becky you don't understand! I told her that she can't just like Shane because of his looks and now she's out to get me!" Becky stopped pushing him and grabbed his arm and pushed him into her closet and closed the door. She turned on the light and glared at him.

"Okay let's get one thing clear. Just because we have to get married, doesn't give you a right to some into my room whenever you want to. Two, you don't touch me, you don't try to kiss me, you don't ask me out on dates. Got it?" Nate nodded and Becky smirked. She opened the closet door and pulled Nate out of it.

"Now, don't worry about Melissa. She's going to give up on following you. She's going to follow Shane. Okay?" Nate nodded and walked out of the room.

"Becky thanks." Becky shrugged and slammed the door in his face and flopped down on her bed.

Melissa stared at Shane's door and then glared at it. She pounded on the door and a grumpy Shane flung it open.

"WHAT?!" Melissa pushed him aside and walked into his room.

"Okay who are you and what are you doing in my room?" Melissa picked up a pair of Shane's socks and flung them off of the bed.

"Shane, I'm Melissa. I'm your future wife. Your fiancé if you will." Shane glared at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Shane. You have to be nice to me." He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Just because I'm supposed to marry you doesn't mean that I have to be nice to you." Melissa glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah it kinda does." Shane rolled his eyes again and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I will never be nice to you because you are superficial." Melissa tilted her head confused.

"How am I superficial?" Shane cleared his throat and batted his eye lashes.

"Oh look at me! I'm Melissa! I think Jason is so hot! And I love hot guys! Oh Shane is sooooo hot too, but I only like him because he's hot. Oh Jason, you're sooooo hot!" Melissa glared at Shane and stomped her foot on the ground.

"Who told you I said that? It was Niki wasn't it? Oh that good for…"

"Melissa shut up! Don't talk about her that way!" Shane and Melissa turned around to see Jason standing in the doorway glaring at Melissa.

"You… You actually like her?" Jason ignored Melissa and started talking to Shane.

"Do you have a guitar tuner that I can borrow? I lost mine." Shane grabbed his and gave to Jason. The entire time Melissa was glaring at Jason and Shane.

"Jason, don't like her. She's not worth it." Jason turned around to look at Melissa.

"I'd choose her over you any day." Melissa's jaw dropped and she stood there shocked.

"Oh yeah and Melissa, Becky told Shane. Not Niki." Jason walked out closing the door and Melissa's eyes narrowed. She walked out of the room and went into her room and glared at the mirror.

"Well my dear Niki. Jason won't like you anymore if Nate likes you."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! So here is chapter 4! I hope you like it and just to let you know, Melissa is EVIL! Please review!

Disclaimer: I ONLY own Becky, Niki, and Melissa. NOTHING ELSE!!

Chapter 4: Three reasons why…

I'll give you three reasons why my sister, Melissa is evil and why she is self centred.

Reason number 1: She always thinks that she's so hot and that every single guy likes her.

Reason number 2: When we were still at home, and not in LA, she got everything she wanted including the guys that she wanted.

Reason number 3: If she doesn't get what she wants the first time, she will manipulate people and get them to do certain things to get what she wants.

Melissa was evil and she wanted to make sure that I suffered. But not Becky, just me. It's because she blames me for our mom's death. She says that if only I wouldn't have been born, then our mom would still be alive. I try to ignore her but sometimes it just doesn't work. I mean sometimes I actually thought that it's true. I mean I know that I shouldn't think that it was my fault but I did.

Anyways so I woke up to the sun reflecting off of the mirror on my dresser and shining on my face. I squinted and pulled my pillow over my face to shield my poor eyes. I was just about to go back to sleep when a person jumped on my bed and landed on my stomach. I pulled the pillow off of my head and swung it hitting the object.

"Niki! I was only trying to wake you up and then you attack me with your pillow! How rude!" I sat up to see Shane sitting on the floor with my pillow. I groaned and fell back on my bed and pulled my blanket over my head. I could hear Shane mumbling something, and I thought that he had left but before I knew it, he had ripped the blankets off of my bed and off of me.

"Shane! Go away! I don't want to get up!" Shane just laughed and poked me in the stomach until I actually sat up.

"I have strict orders from Jason the fiancé, to wake up Niki the future wife of Jason." I groaned and rolled my eyes. I looked at Shane and saw him standing there arms crossed over his chest waiting for me to stand up and do something.

"Why didn't Jason come and wake me up then?" Shane smirked and then smiled.

"Because you and me are going to be besties." I gave Shane a weird look and he just started laughing again and pulled me off of my bed.

"You and me are going to be best friends. Now as my best friend, I am going to tell you a secret that only you must know. But first guess what it is?" I looked at Shane and mentally thought of ways to torture Jason.

"Come on Niki! Guess!" I looked at Shane and sighed.

"Let me guess you and Melissa have fallen in love and you're now married and plan to have 12 kids." Shane's eyes widened and he started shaking his head and gagging.

"EWWWWWW!!! NO WAY!!! MELISSA HAS COOTIES!!!!!" I rolled my eyes and tried not to laugh at Shane while he was running around my room yelling that Melissa had cooties.

"Ok. So if that's not it then what is it?" Shane stopped running around and calmed down a bit. He blushed and looked at his shoes and sighed.

"I don't like Melissa. At all. But I do like like Becky. A lot. And I don't think it's very fair that I have to have the crazy, psycho girl that nobody wants. I mean Nate's never going to treat Becky like a princess. He's never going to treat her like I can. I can treat her way better than he can." I looked at Shane and smiled.

"Shane! That is the cutest thing that anyone has ever said! And by the way you and Becky would be a much better couple than Nate and Becky. And that's coming from your bestie and Becky's sister." Shane nodded and sighed again.

"Well, come on bestie! Your future husband is waiting for you." And just as Shane was about to pull me out of my room and downstairs, I remembered that I was still in my tank top and pj pants. So I pulled away and walked back into my room, followed by Shane.

"Niki. The kitchen is downstairs, not upstairs." I nodded and flopped down on my bed and looked at Shane while he was glaring at me in a friendly way.

"I am not going down there in a tank top." Shane rolled his eyes and handed me a zip up hoodie.

"Who's is this?" He stared at me not saying anything, until I was about to throw it on the ground.

"It's Jason's." I looked at it sceptically and Shane rolled his eyes.

"Niki. He's not going to mind you wearing his hoodie's and stuff. You're getting married. It's kind of implied that you'll steal his clothes." I sighed and put it on and Shane grinned and left the room. Once he was gone, I smiled, and blushed. Jason smells good, I thought to myself while walking down the stairs.

When I got downstairs, I saw Melissa with her arms around Jason squeezing him half to death. I rolled my eyes and felt sympathy for Jason but at the same time felt jealousy. I mean Jason liked Melissa and Melissa liked Jason. And I had to marry someone who didn't return my feelings. Woo Hoo!

"Good morning Niki!" I looked at Mrs. Grey and smiled and said good morning back and sat at the table. I saw Melissa glaring at me and Jason staring at me. Melissa looked like she was going to say something but didn't. And I knew why. It was because Mrs. Grey was here and she wanted to make a good impression. But as soon as she left, Melissa opened her mouth and said something.

"Niki, why are you wearing MY boyfriends hoodie?" when she said boyfriends my throat closed up and my eyes widened. I stared at Melissa and Jason. Melissa looked mad and Jason looked confused.

"B-boyfriend? Since when?" Melissa rolled her eyes and snuggled in closer to Jason.

"Since last night. Me and Jason had a nice talk about everything and we've decided that no matter what happens, we want to be together." I stared at Jason hoping that he would say something against it, but he just sat there.

"So Niki, I would appreciate it if you would give me my boyfriends sweater and stop being so obsessed. Thank you." I took off the sweater glaring at Jason and Melissa the entire time and threw it at her head. I turned around and stormed upstairs but before I actually got upstairs, I swore I heard either Jason or Melissa mumble out 'whore'.

I just shook my head and went into my room and slammed the door. I flopped down on my bed and sat there thinking about how lucky Melissa is. I mean she's pretty and popular, and she gets all of the guys. Normally I would be thinking the exact opposite, but right now I didn't feel like it. I kept thinking about Melissa and Jason dating, that I didn't even notice the door open and close. I felt weight on my bed so I turned my body to face the person who was sitting there only to find the one person that I didn't want to see.

"Go away Jason." I turned my head but turned it back when he wasn't going away.

"Niki." I rolled my eyes and glared at him.

"What Jason?" he just stared at me and it was kinda getting creepy.

"Niki. Talk to me. Please?" I stared at Jason and shook my head, a couple pieces of my hair fell on my face and before I could move it, Jason had brought his hand up and pulled it behind my ear and sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were dating my sister?" He rolled his eyes and looked at the ground.

"I'm not dating Melissa." I scoffed and scowled.

"Then why didn't you say something?" Jason shrugged and I rolled my eyes again.

"I don't know." I rolled my eyes and glared at him while he looked down again and it dawned on me why he didn't say anything.

"Wait, you want to date Melissa. That's why you didn't say anything about not dating her!" Jason looked down and nodded.

"Niki, I'm sorry if I lead you on. But I want to date Melissa." I felt tears come to my eyes and I got up and pulled his arm and then pushed him out of the door. I slammed the door and listened to him walk away. I sat down on the floor and let tears come silently. Melissa once again got the guy. I was about to get up and go to the bathroom when I heard a knock on my door.

"Niki? Can I come in?" But instead of Nate waiting for me to respond, He just walked in anyway.

"Niki, what's wrong? What did Jason do?" I guess Nate wasn't expecting tears because when I started to tell him everything, I started crying more.

"Jason is such a jerk! I thought he liked me but then he was just leading me on. And now he and Melissa are going to date, and I'm going to have to see them together and…" I was interrupted by Nate.

"Niki. Don't cry. I can't handle crying girls. I don't like tears." I glared at Nate and cried some more.

"Nate! How can you say that? Think about how the girl's feeling. I mean that's horrible saying that you don't handle tears. What if Becky's upset and she's crying? You have to comfort her." Nate sighed and nodded.

"But I don't like tears. I don't like crying girls." After he said that Shane walked in to see a crying me and semi calm Nate. Shane just glared at Nate and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You try being the girl who has to wear dresses and high heels, who has to deal with bras and PMS, and stupid guys who only care about themselves and nothing else!" Nate took a step back and Shane took a step forward only to push Nate out of my room and slam the door in his face. Shane just sat me on the bed and got a chair and sat down on it.

"Okay. So I will not have my bestie be hurt by a stupid boy. Now tell me what's wrong?" I looked at Shane and tried to calm myself down and wipe away my tears.

"Your brother. That's what's wrong." Shane glared at the wall and clenched his fists.

"Nate? Oh I am going to hurt him!" I shook my head and Shane sat back down and cleared his throat.

"Jason, is the problem. Jason led me on to believe that he liked me but in reality, he really likes Melissa." Shane sat there puzzled for a second before answering.

"I thought that Jason liked you?" I shook my head and Shane scratched his head.

"Wait. So Jason likes Melissa and wants to date her?" I nodded and Shane sat their puzzled again.

"Since when?" I stared at Shane and sniffled back tears.

"They had a talk yesterday and decided that they had liked eachother and wanted to date eachother." Shane looked even more confused then before.

"Yesterday, Jason said that… But he said that… But…" Shane thought for a second then, his eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched.

"Melissa!" Shane instantly got up and left slamming the door and went into Melissa's room and shoved open her door.

"Shane what a wonderful, surprise to see you here today." Shane glared at Melissa.

"Cut the crap Melissa!" Melissa clenched her jaw and glared at Shane.

"Why did you do that?" Melissa smirked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Because I wanted Jason. And now Niki doesn't have him." Shane glared at Melissa and stormed out of room. Melissa sat there with a smirk on her face, and started planning another plot, to ruin my life.

**Authors Note:**

Remeber please review!

And next Chapter will involve a sneaky Shane trying to sneak off with Becky.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys! Here is chapter 5! I hope you like it! Oh and I would like to thank soccer75 for reviewing! You are awesome and I hope that you keep on reviewing! Oh yeah and I'm sorry for no Shecky date this chapter. It will be in the next, i promise!

Disclaimer: I don't own Connect Three or Camp Rock. The only characters that I own are: Melissa, Niki, and Becky.

Chapter 5: The awkwardness that is Nate's boxers.

So after I had cried and completely let myself think something that's not true, it was awkward. Between Nate being afraid of me because I freaked out on him about crying girls, Jason trying to apologize for being such a jerk and Shane glaring at Jason trying to keep him away from me and finally, Melissa glaring at me making sure that I didn't get to close to Jason. Yeah it was awkward around the dinner table with everyone glaring at eachother. But it was also going to get a whole more complicated.

"So Melissa how are things between you and Shane? Are you getting along well?" Melissa and Shane sat there in silence while I was slowly chewing my food to stop myself from having to talk.

"Oh yeah Mr. Grey. We are getting along great. Couldn't be better." Shane scoffed and Melissa glared at Shane as if to say 'shut up you idiot!' This caused Mr. Grey to give Melissa a strange look.

"And Becky and Nate? Are you getting along good?" Becky nodded and forced a smile. She really did like Nate, but only as a friend. Becky really did like Shane. Maybe even love him, but she couldn't love him. She was supposed to marry Nate.

"Jason, Niki? Are you guys getting along good?" Jason looked at me sceptically and I looked up for a seconds for our eyes to connect for a second before looking down at my plate.

"Yeah we are. We get along great. We are perfect for eachother." Mr. Grey and Mrs. Grey smiled and nodded pleased by the sound of that. Melissa glared at me and stabbed her food and chomped down at it. I almost scoffed and Jason looked at me then down at his plate.

"Yeah, Jason and Niki get along so great. Jason even lets Niki wear his clothes." I snapped my head up and stared at shock. Melissa just smirked and their parents raised their eyebrows.

"Really Jason?" Jason nodded and their parents nodded and smiled. Melissa kept going though which made me quite upset.

"Yeah and her and Shane get along well too. Yesterday, Shane went to wake up Niki but instead, they were in her room for about an hour doing no I have no idea what." Their parents turned to Shane and looked at him giving him a weird look.

"Melissa what is your problem?" Melissa looked at Shane and smiled innocently(NOT!).

"What are you talking about baby?" Becky dropped her fork and glared at Melissa and Shane's jaw clenched.

"Why would you make up lies like that? Jason wanted me to wake up Niki. We weren't doing anything! Niki is my bestie!" Their parents sighed in relief and Melissa glared at Shane.

"That's not the impression that I got. But I wouldn't put it past Niki to do something stupid like that. When we were in school, she was all over guys. And she was sooooo desperate!" I dropped my fork and stared wide eyed at Melissa. Becky glared at Melissa and shook her head.

"Melissa! Leave her alone! She's not the desperate one, you are! And she's not the one that was all over guys! You were!" Melissa glared at Becky and crossed her arms over he chest.

"Melissa, why do you hate Niki?" Melissa stared at Mr. Grey and Mrs. Grey before giving an answer.

"She killed our mom. If she wouldn't have been born, then our mom would've been alive! I hate her because she made our mom die! I don't want Niki to be alive! I would rather have my mom, then have Niki!" Everybody stared at Melissa in shock. I just pushed my chair back and ran to my room slamming my door, not even caring that everyone could hear my door slam.

"Melissa what is wrong with you!? It's not Niki's fault that mo died!" Melissa scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah and who's fault is it? If she wasn't born then mom would've been alive still! And you know it's true so don't even try to lie! If Niki wasn't here then we would actually be a normal family. Niki is a loner and seriously she's bringing us down. Nobody really likes her…" Melissa was about to go on but their parents interrupted her.

"Melissa. That's enough! You don't talk about your sister like that. And it isn't her fault. We are best friends with your father. And we used to be best friends with your mother. And if she could hear the way that you are talking about Niki, she would freak. Your mother loved all of you especially Niki. And even though she didn't actually get to be with Niki very long. She loved her anyway ever since she found out she was pregnant again." Melissa glared at the wall and then rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I don't care!" Their parents shook their heads in disappointment and Melissa stood up and stormed up to her room.

"I cannot believe Melissa! I cannot believe that she said that! I hate my sister!" Becky got up and left also and everyone else sat there in silence.

"Guys. I think dinners over." Shane nodded and put his plate in the sink.

"Mom, Dad, I'm going to go and check up on Becky. I mean I would check up on Melissa but she's a jerk and I would check up on Niki, but I'll leave that to Jason." Their parents nodded and Shane left leaving Nate and Jason sitting there not sure of they should leave yet.

"Nate why don't you go check on Becky?" Nate sat there a little uncomfortable before answering.

"The last time I tried to help Niki, she ended crying and freaking out at me and she started yelling at me for being insensitive when I said that I can't handle crying girls." Their parents rolled their eyes and sighed.

"Nate, we don't want to say this but it's true. You were being insensitive when you said that. You have to handle crying girls if you ever want to date a girl." Nate nodded and Jason just sat there listening to the conversation.

"I can't help any of the girls, so I'm just going to go to my room now okay?" Their parents nodded and soon after Nate left, Jason got up and left.

Jason walked up to my door and went to knock but pulled his hand away. He went to do that a couple of times but everytime he pulled his hand away. He finally got enough courage to knock this time.

"If you are Melissa, or Nate, or Jason I don't want to let you in. Melissa is not allowed in because she is the worst person in the world. Nate is not allowed in because he is insensitive and doesn't know how emotional girls can be. And Jason isn't allowed in here because I don't want to see Melissa's boyfriend!" Jason just chuckled to himself and walked in anyway.

"Jason! I thought I said that you weren't allowed in here! Now get out!" I got up and was going to push Jason out but instead he grabbed my arm and dragged me to the bed and made me sit down.

"Niki are you okay?" I looked at Jason and rolled my eyes.

"I'm not insane Jason! But thanks for asking!" I turned my head and stared at the wall, but not at Jason.

"I meant about what your sister said?" I felt tears come to my eyes and I started crying. I snapped my head to face him, not caring how pathetic I might look.

"Do I look okay?" Jason just stood there not sure what to say.

"I mean my s-sister! My very o-own sister said that she wants me d-dead! I mean it's my fault wh-hy my mom's dead. If I woul-ldn't have been born then she would've been alive. And Melissa and Becky and my mom and dad, they could be a normal family. But ins-stead they are stuck with me! The reje-ct, loner, emo child! My sister wants me dead! And you have the n-nerve to some in here and ask if I'm okay! And what are you even doing here? I mean and then there's you and my sister. And to think that I actually though that you had liked me! I mean I like you a lot and you don't even…" I couldn't even finish what I was saying because I started sobbing and Jason stood there staring at me.

"You like me? You like like me?" I stared at Jason tears streaming down my face and me sobbing.

"Y-yes! I d-do! But y-you don-n't like m-me!" Jason just stood there for a second longer before sitting down on the bed beside me and pulling me into a hug.

"Niki. It's not your fault. Nothing is your fault. Your sister is just a freak! She hates you for a stupid reason that you couldn't control." I pushed Jason away and moved away from him.

"Don't you have a date to be getting on with Melissa?" Jason shook his head and moved closer only for me to move farther back.

"Niki. I'm not dating Melissa. I never was and never will be." I nodded and Jason hugged me again pulling me close, letting me cry.

"Niki. Let it all out. I'm here for you." I nodded and Jason pulled me closer and rocked me back and forth.

"Jason, don't leave me for Melissa. Please?" Jason nodded and kissed the top of my head.

"I would never dream of it." I nodded and yawned and Jason got up leaving me on the bed. I pulled away my blankets and climbed in. I closed my eyes and fell asleep in minutes. Jason stood there and was about to leave but before he did, he kissed my forehead and cheek, wishing me a good sleep.

Jason walked into the hall to see Becky smirking and Shane smiling at Nate's door.

"What are you guys doing?" Becky smirked some more and turned to Jason.

"You'll see." Shane looked at Jason who looked confused.

"It's going to be hilarious Jason. Just watch and see." Jason nodded and watched as Becky called Nate into the hall.

"Yeah what Becky?" Becky cleared her throat and stared at Nate.

"Since we are getting married, can I steal your clothes?" Becky batted her eyelashes and gave Nate the puppy dog pout.

"Yeah. I guess so." Becky smiled and looked at Shane who got read for a fight.

"Good to hear Nate." Nate stared at Becky sceptically and Becky smiled.

"Why is that good to hear?" Becky's smile instantly turned into a smirk.

"It's good to hear because… I'm wearing your boxers!!" Nate's eyes widened and he glared at Becky.

"BECKY YOU'RE A DEAD WOMEN!!" Becky turned around and ran down the stairs leaving Jason and Shane to laugh about the current situation to themselves.

They followed the action but when they got downstairs, they saw Becky and Nate sitting at the table with their parents. And their parents looked very disappointed.

"Boys, sit down. We have news." They all stayed quiet, anxious to hear the news.

"We are going on tour and we are all sharing one bus. Jason and Niki will share a bunk, Nate and Becky will share a bunk and…" Shane's eyes widened.

"That means that I…have to…" Their parents nodded and Shane passed out.

**Authors Note:**

Okay so i know that in the last chapter i promised a date between Shane and Becky, well that will happen next chapter. Because they are on the road, Shane and Bekcy can sneak away, for lunch as 'friends'. Oh yeah and remember to please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Here is chapter 6! I hope you like it! I want to thank soccer 75 for reviewing. You are awesome for reviewing and i hope that you will review for this chapter too! Serriously you rock! Anyway please review and i hope you like it!

Discailmer: I only own Melissa, Niki and Becky. I don't own Jason, Nate, Shane or Camp Rock, or Mr. and Mrs. Grey.

Chapter 6: The new side to Jason. The side that doesn't like Melissa.

Okay so here's what's gotten me confused so far. There's Melissa, who claims to like Jason, but then she goes off and starts flirting with Nate. I mean seriously! You don't say that you like somebody and then go off and flirt with a different person. But then again it is Melissa. And I really did feel for Shane, I mean he had to share a bunk with her. They hated each other. And poor Becky too. I mean she thought that Nate was cute, but other than that, they were just friends. I could honestly never see them as anything else.

And for my situation, I like Jason and I think he likes me too. But if he does like me, then why don't or why won't he make a move? I was thinking about this while blasting 'Hot n Cold' in my room. I mean it fits perfectly, and while I was singing and dancing in my room, I was packing for the tour. Yeah, the tour that would a nightmare for Shane, and Becky. Thos two liked eachother, if you didn't already know, and of course they can't be together. It's kind of like a Romeo and Juliet kind of thing. Except that Shane and Becky won't die. At least they won't get killed if their parents don't find out about their secret love. Anyway so I was almost finished packing, and listening to hot and cold on repeat, when I heard a knock on my door.

"Niki? Can I come in?" When I heard Jason's voice, I froze. I dropped my clothes and mumbled out a yes. Jason walked in and I just stood there with my back to him frozen, not sure what to say.

"Are you all packed?" I shook my head and started playing with something in my suitcase. Jason walked up beside me and sat down on my bed.

"Niki. Can we talk?" I nodded and walked over to my closet and started going through all of my clothes trying to decide what I should wear. I heard Jason sigh and he got up and followed me into my closet.

"Niki. Please stop what you're doing." I didn't stop and Jason got even more impatient. So he grabbed my hands and pulled them away from the clothes and then let them go.

"Niki. I need to talk to you about something really important." I nodded and looked at him and he rolled his eyes once I started going back to my clothes. He just pulled me away from my clothes and held my arms down by my sides. But I got them free and went back to the clothes again. This time Jason was extremely frustrated. He walked behind me and hugged me holding my arms in his, with his hands over mine. I shivered as I felt his mouth by my ear so he was whispering in my ear.

"Niki. I need to talk to you. And you have to listen." I nodded and I felt him take a deep breath.

"Niki. I like you a lot. And I know that we are getting married, so I know that we are going to be ending up together anyway. But I want to take you on dates, and be like boyfriend and girlfriend." I blushed and nodded slowly.

"Niki, will you go out with me?" I paused for a moment and then decided to give him an answer. I squirmed out of his grasp and stood in front of him.

"Of course, I'll go out with you Jason. But I'm not sure if I have permission from Melissa. As far as I know, you and her are going out." Jason's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"Nope. You see I have my mind set on another girl. She is awesome. She's smart and pretty and funny. And she makes my heart beat faster and she makes me nervous, and whenever I'm around her, I try to impress her." I smiled and put my hands on my hips.

"And how is the whole 'winning over the girl' process going? Do you have the girl yet?" Jason smiled and walked closer and hugged me drawing us closer to eachother.

"Oh yeah. I so won the girls heart." I smiled and Jason leaned down and kissed me. And it was one of those movie moment kisses.

Meanwhile Nate and Becky were in an argument with Shane laughing on Nate's bed trying not to fall off.

"Becky! Why do you have a pair of my boxers in your suitcase!?" Becky looked at Nate with the puppy dog eyes.

"But Natey Watey! We are getting married! And since we are getting married, I thought that I could steal your clothes and wear them!" Nate looked at Becky and sighed.

"Becky, I need to wear my boxers. And you don't! So I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't steal them!" Becky (purposely) made her eyes water so it looked like she was going to cry. And Nate looked at her right as she was going to cry.

"Nate! You don't love me anymore?? How could you! We are supposed to be getting married! You are such a jerk!!" Becky turned away from Nate and had to stop herself from laughing. And just to make it worse, Shane decided to join in on the fun. He sat beside Becky and rubbed her back with one of his hands.

"Geez Nate! Why do you have to be such a jerk! If I were marrying Becky, I would let her wear my clothes! And do you want to know why? It would be because I would be a nice husband! Unlike _some people_ that I know!" Nate just looked at Becky and Shane and rolled his eyes.

"UGGG! Fine! Becky you can take some of my boxers and other clothes with you, as long as you stop crying!" Becky dried her 'tears' and hugged Nate and walked out with Shane following her. Nate just sat on his bed and slapped his forehead and began mumbling to himself.

A half an hour later, everyone was staring at the two busses in front of the Grey house.

"Ummm. Mr. and Mrs. Grey… why are there two busses?" Jason stood there with his head tilted towards the side like a confused little puppy dog.

"Because, we thought that you guys would like to get to know eachother even better. So to make it less awkward, we have two busses. One for all of you, and a smaller one for us." We all nodded and they sent us to go and pick our bunks and they walked into their bus.

"So Niki, which bunk do you want?" Melissa walked by and scoffed.

"Make sure that it's the smallest one. Niki won't get any action. She's not hot enough." I rolled my eyes and was going to say something until Jason did.

"I'm not going to call Niki hot, because that's something that tramps get called. I call Niki gorgeous and beautiful because she's not a tramp like you Melissa." Melissa stared at Jason with her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide. Jason just dragged me to a bunk and sat down pulling me with him.

"OOOOOOH!!!! MELISSA JUST GOT PONED!!!!!" Melissa glared at Nate and he shut up and sat down in a bunk and didn't look Melissa in the eye.

"Yeah well, guys call me sexy and fine, and hot, and hot stuff. All the time. And they never say that stuff to Niki." Becky rolled her eyes and glared at Melissa.

"Melissa, guys only call you that because they want to date you and they think you're easy." Melissa's eyes widened and she hook her head.

"No they don't!" Shane rolled his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"Melissa! Shut up! You're annoying! And nobody wants to hear you go on and on about how many guys call you hot, and sexy. Because nobody cares!" Melissa just 'humpfed' and sat down on a bunk and looked away from everybody.

"Like I care what you think!" Shane rolled his eyes and climbed in the bunk on top of my bunk and hung upside down.

"Hey Jase. Are you and Niki finally together?" Jason nodded and hugged me and I blushed while Shane just laughed. He looked around and saw Nate listening to music and Melissa talking on her phone.

"Good. So Jase you and Niki are going to come on a double date with me and Becky, right?" Jason nodded and I looked up at Shane and pulled his ear, which almost made him fall off.

"Niki! That was so uncalled for!!" I stuck my tongue out at Shane and rolled my eyes.

"You'll get over it popstar." Shane glared at me and stuck his tongue out.

"Does that mean that Jason is a popstar?" I shook my head and Shane started whining.

"But Niiikiiii!!! Why is Jason a rockstar? Why can't I be a rockstar?" I reached up and pulled Shane's ear again and he almost fell out again.

"Because Jason plays guitar and you only sing. Therefore the singer who only sings and doesn't play guitar, shall now be considered a popstar. While his amazingly talented best friend, Jason shall be considered a rockstar." Shane crossed his arms and started pouting.

"That's not fair!!" I laughed at Shane and stuck out my tongue one final time. Shane finally got down and sat on the bunk opposite mine.

"Well. I'm going to bug Becky. So you two can your lovey dovey moment together." Shane walked off and I rolled my eyes and looked at Jason. He looked at me and smiled.

"Niki. Do you wanna, do something fun?" I nodded and Jason smiled.

"Until we stop, let's play cards and have thumb wrestling contests. Okay. Okay." I rolled my eyes and grabbed Jason's thumb and the thumb wars began.

Two hours later, we had finally arrived at our first stop. And by that time, I had already beaten Jason at war three times, go fish five times and crazy eights, 9 times. He beat me at thumb wrestling though. But what can you expect?

"Niki. Let's go! We get to go and see the stage!!" I sighed and got up and walked off of the bus with Jason following me. We walked into the building and went to see the stage. And man was it huge! There were cool lights going everywhere! There were green lights, and whit light, and blue lights, and yellow lights, and they were going everywhere. Jason, Nate and Shane walked onto the stage and started inspecting everything. And out of the blue, Shane pulled Becky on stage and she stood there in awe.

"OH MY GOSH!!! THIS IS SO COOL!!" Shane started laughing and Becky blushed slightly. Their parents walked in and saw Becky staring at everything and they started laughing too.

"Okay. Guys. If you want to go and get something to eat, then by all means. Go." Jason and Shane smiled and grinned at each other knowing the plan.

"I'm going to take Niki on a date if that's okay with you." Mr. and Mrs. Grey smiled and I looked down at my shoes not sure what to say, again.

"Of course, Jason. Go ahead. Take all the time you need." Jason smiled and jumped off of the stage and grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Ready to go Niki?" I blushed and looked down again.

"Let me go and change first, kay?" Jason nodded and Becky shot up and jumped off of the stage and ran over.

"I can help you! It would be so much fun!" I nodded and Becky dragged me out and smiled. Knowing that the plan was going perfectly.

"Nate are you and Becky going to go on a date too?" Nate shook his head.

"No. I'm really tired. I'm just going to bed or something." Mr. and Mrs. Grey nodded and looked at Shane.

"Shane, how about you and Becky hang out together to get to know each other more. To become better friends." Shane's face lit up and he nodded and drug Jason out to the bus waiting for me and Becky.

When we were done getting ready, we looked in the mirror. Becky was wearing a black and white polka dot t-shirt with lighter blue skinny jeans and her black and white guitar belt with her red converse. Her hair was half up half down and she had a thick black and white polka dot headband in. She smiled contently and put some finishing touches to her outfit.

Me, well I was wearing my plain black form fitting t-shirt that went down to my thighs and my dark blue skinny jeans. I was wearing my black and red star belt with my silver guitar necklace. My hair was curled in loose curls and I had a plain black headband. I was wearing my black and white converse with little sharpie drawings all over them (thanks to Jason). Becky looked over to me and noticed that she was missing something. She went into her suitcase and found her sliver bangles and gave me them. Once she was content, she dragged me out of the bus.

"Becky! You look stunning!" Becky blushed and hugged Shane and kissed his check. She stared at Jason who just stood there not saying anything. She laughed and walked over to Jason and smacked the back of his head.

"Jason. Where are we going to eat?" Jason snapped out of it and mumbled it. Becky rolled her eyes and started walking off with Shane. Jason wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed my cheek, earning a blush from me

"Niki, you look amazing! Really, you do!" I blushed and said a thank you and looked down at my shoes.

Yeah lets just say that they date was pretty interesting. First Shane ordered pop but accidentally tipped it over and it ended up in Becky's lap. Then Becky told a joke and Shane was drinking op and he spit it out, all over me. Yeah that was sick. And then, when we got our food, Shane accidentally threw food at Becky, when he was aiming for Jason. So Becky then went to throw her pasta on Shane. But it landed on me. In my hair, down my shirt and on my lap. Yeah that was also quite sick. But it was a fun and carefree date. Or at least it would've stayed that way, if Melissa hadn't found out about it.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! So sorry that it took so long to update. I was really really busy for the last week. But anyway so here is another chapter, and I hope you like it. I would also like to thank **Lozzii **and** soccer75 **for reviewing. You guys are awesome and I really appreciate the feedback. I hope that you guys keep reviewing.

Chapter 7: The wicked witch of the bus.

Yeah so if I thought that Melissa was evil before, then I guess she would be extremely evil now. I mean I swear she enjoys watching people upset and seeing them in misery. She's evil! I mean what kind of person enjoys that kind of thing? And the people that were going to be in misery were Shane and Becky.

So you remember the double date that me and Jason and Shane and Becky went on? Yeah well Melissa found out about that date. I don't know how but she did. And from what I could tell, she was not happy at all.

"NIKI! OPEN THIS FRIGGIN DOOR!!" I opened the bus door to see a furious Melissa storm in and glare at me. I stared at her and rolled my eyes.

"What's this about Melissa?" Melissa glared at me and walked behind me and glared at the door. She finally turned around and answered my question.

"This is about the date that you and Jason went on." I looked at her and rolled my eyes and sighed.

"What's the big deal about a date between me and Jason?" Melissa glared at me and pushed me back.

"The big deal is that Becky the little tramp! Is sneaking off with MY future husband!" I looked at Melissa and she stomped her foot on the ground and started clenching her fists.

"Okay. Melissa, Becky is our sister. And you shouldn't be calling her that. And second, Becky would never do that to you." Melissa scoffed and rolled her eyes then glared at me.

"Look, I can see the way that Becky looks at Shane. And it's not in a friendly way! She loves him!" My eyes widened slightly and I tried to fake it before Melissa saw.

"Melissa. They are just friends. Okay nothing more." Tried my best to convince her, but it didn't seem to be working, because Melissa starting smirking.

"Oh really? Then why do I have this?" Melissa pulled out a picture and held it out for me to see. The picture was of Shane kissing Becky and Becky kissing back out side of the restaurant. That must have been when Jason told Shane that we were just going to leave with out them. My eyes widened and I almost dropped the picture. Melissa had evil spies! And they were everywhere!!!

"Try and tell me that they're just friends now! They are more than just friends! But they aren't going to be anything more after I get done with all of my plans!" I looked at Melissa and she snatched the picture away from my hands and flipped her hair over her shoulder and smirked.

"Melissa, what are you planning to do?" Melissa smirked and she had an evil look in her eyes.

"I've got to make sure that Shane and Becky won't like eachother anymore. If I get Shane to like me, then he won't like Becky." I glared at Melissa and stood right in front of her.

"Shane won't like you. He doesn't like hoes." Melissa's jaw dropped and she stared at me, not able to think of anything to say to that. So she pushed me back and walked out mumbling certain things in the process. I just sat on the bunk and took my pillow and started screaming into it. While I was screaming, I didn't even notice Jason walk onto the bus.

"Umm… Niki? Are you okay?" I didn't look up; I just kept my face in the pillow.

"No. Jason, I'm not." Jason sat beside me and wrapped his rams around me-like a side hug- and kissed my cheek.

"Baby. What's wrong? Is somebody upsetting you?" I nodded and Jason grabbed the pillow and threw it on the bunk, behind him.

"Well, who is it?" I looked at Jason then sighed.

"Don't worry about it Jason. It's nothing that big." Jason shook his head and kissed my cheek again.

"Niki. I am worried about it. Even if it's not that big, I'm still worried about it. Please tell me who it is baby." I turned to look at Jason and tilted my head to the side and gave him a confused look.

"Why are you starting to call me baby?" Jason laughed a little and kissed me for a couple of seconds before answering.

"Niki, we're getting married and we're dating. Why wouldn't I call you that?" I nodded and smiled at Jason before kissing him this time.

"I guess that makes sense." Jason nodded and was going to kiss me again, but he heard someone clear their throat so he stopped. He pulled away and sat on the bunk opposite of mine, when he saw Mr. and Mrs. Grey standing there.

"Looks, like you two get along well." I blushed and looked down at my shoes. But Jason nodded and laughed a little.

"I guess you could say that." Their parents smiled and nodded.

"Well, then, that's good. I mean that would be pretty bad if you two didn't get along and then had to marry eachother." Jason nodded and smiled at Mr. and Mrs. Grey, happy to know that he wasn't in trouble.

"Yeah, I really like Niki. And I don't what I would do if she had to marry someone else." I blushed more and gave Jason a look telling him to shut up.

"Well, we will leave you alone, we just wanted to come and see if you two were getting along. But now that we see that you are, then we have nothing to worry about." Jason smiled and when they left, I picked up my pillow and threw it at him. He just laughed and walked over to sit on the bunk that I saw sitting on. And he pulled me into a kiss and ran his fingers trough my hair. When he finally pulled away, he was smiling like crazy.

"Niki. I can't live without you." I blushed and smiled at Jason.

"Jason, I can't live without you." He smiled and kissed me again. And then we just sat there talking. Unaware of the fight going on between Nate and Becky.

"Becky! How could you do this!!??" Becky stared at the picture, not believing her eyes. She didn't know that someone took a picture!

"Nate, where did you get that?" Nate glared at Becky and sneered at her.

"Melissa gave it to me. She's quite upset about this too you know." Becky stared at the picture still unable to believe that there was a picture.

"Yeah so what, me and Shane kissed. What's the big deal? It's not like it means anything!" Nate glared at Becky getting more and more frustrated.

"Don't tell me that it doesn't mean anything! It means something! How can you just go and cheat on me? And with my best friend too!" Becky stared at Nate and shrugged.

"I don't know! I just did! So I'm sorry! It won't happen again okay! Me and Shane are just friends!" Nate glared at Becky and she started to walk away, so he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Becky! You and Shane are not 'just friends'! You are more than that and I have proof in this picture!" Becky glared at Nate and he glared back.

"Don't tell me what's going between me and Shane, because you don't know what's going on between me and Shane." Nate glared at Becky even more and his grip on her arm tightened.

"Becky! You are marrying me and not Shane! So you're not allowed to see him anymore!" Becky's jaw dropped and Nate smirked thinking that he had won.

"No. Nate. I won't stop seeing Shane because me and him are just friends!" Nate glared at Becky and had finally had enough. Nate raised his hand and smacked Becky. Becky just stood there with tears in her eyes and glared at Nate, who was looking at Becky with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Becky! I am so sorry! I never meant to hit you! I am so sorry!" Becky ignored Nate and walked off to the bathroom to look in the mirror. She saw a red mark on her cheek that was starting to bruise. She walked off again and glared at Nate as she was walking. She walked out of the building out into the rain.

**Authors Note:**

Okay so **ohhmyyjonass'sbff** has written a story and it's really good and you guys should read it because it has a really good plot and it's really dramatic.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! So I know that most of you are going to be confused by the setting of this chapter. I know that I said that they were on tour, but in this chapter and from now on, they will be at their house. It's jus because it's easier to describe slamming bedroom doors instead of bus doors. So I would like to thank **Soccer75** for reviewing! I really hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Mr. and Mrs. Grey, Shane, Nate or Jason. I don't own Camp Rock. I do however own Becky, Melissa and Niki. I also own the song. Yes I wrote it and it is called 'All of these things'.

Chapter 8: And back to the actual house of disaster and not the tour bus of torment.

You know chain reactions? And how they start something that just keeps on going and going and going? Well Melissa, Nate and Becky all started a chain reaction. First Melissa fights with me, and then she makes Nate and Becky fight. Now me and Shane and me and Jason, were having our own fights.

"I told you Shane, I had nothing to do with this!" Shane rolled his eyes and sneered.

"Yeah I'm sure you had nothing to do with this. Melissa is your sister and she probably got you to help her in her evil plan." I looked at Shane and rolled my eyes.

"Shane! It's Melissa we're talking about! Why would I ever help her? I don't even care if she's my sister! I don't like her!" Shane rolled his eyes and then glared at me.

"I know! But you're her sister! And sisters help eachother out!" I looked at Shane and smacked my forehead.

"I didn't help her Shane! I don't know why you think I would ever help my sister. But I didn't help her!" Shane glared at me and sneered again.

"Well thanks to Melissa, now my parents are going to find out about me and Becky because either Melissa or Nate are going to tell them." I stared at Shane and he glared at me.

"Shane, that's not my fault! I didn't help out Melissa!" Shane had a look on his face that said that he didn't believe me. And it didn't look like he was going to.

"I can't believe that you would do this to Becky." I glared at Shane and was just about to jump on him and pound his face into the floor.

"Shane for the last time… I DID NOT HELP OUT MELISSA!!!" Shane glared at me and I felt myself feeling frustrated.

"You are such a liar! I thought that you were supposed to be my friend!" I frowned and took a deep breath.

"Shane! I am your friend! You've got to believe me! I didn't help Melissa!" Shane's glare just intensified and I just stared at him hoping that he would believe me.

"I can't be friends with Liars." I stared at Shane and gave it one final attempt.

"Shane! Just listen to me!" But Shane didn't listen instead; he became very, very, infuriated.

"Niki! Stop lying! Get out of my room and from now on stay the hell away from me." Shane pushed me out of his room and slammed the door in my face. I just stood there staring at his door, trying to decide if I should throw something at it or not. I decided not to, just because it would make Shane even madder.

So I just started walking towards my room, when I saw Melissa and Jason. There were in his room so I thought nothing of it. That was until I heard Melissa whispering in her 'flirty' voice. I walked up to Jason's door and looked through the crack. I saw Jason and Melissa sitting on his bed, talking. About me.

"So Jason, you and Niki? You sure seem to like her." I held my breath for a couple minutes wondering if Jason was going to say yes.

"Yeah. I guess. Why does it matter?" When Jason gave that answer, I started getting a little worried.

"Oh. I was just wondering if you liked her because you had to, or if you liked her because you are actually attracted to her." I saw Jason thinking for a minute before answering.

"She's okay I guess. I mean I like her and everything but I don't like like her enough to date her. I think she's pretty clingy and needy. Plus she's kinda annoying." I saw Melissa smirk and I felt my breath get caught in my throat. I felt tears sting my eyes and I tried to hold back a sob.

"So if you had a choice to marry me, Becky and Niki, you wouldn't choose Niki?" I seen Jason scoff and I knew what was coming.

"Niki? Now way! Didn't you hear what I had said about her being to clingy and needy? The only real reason why I put up with her, is because I have to. If I didn't have to marry Niki, then I would completely avoid her." I threw my hand over my mouth to help hold back the sob. I was about to leave when Jason started to say something else.

"But you, Melissa. I can't stay away from you." And then I saw Jason lean forward and capture Melissa in a kiss. I couldn't take anymore. I turned around and was about to run when I crashed into Nate, who was standing there with a concerned look on his face. He just stared down at me as I sat on the floor sobbing.

"Niki! What's wrong?" I shook my head and couldn't find the words to speak. I took a couple deep breaths and finally answered Nate's question.

"J-Jason a-and Mell-issa, were ki-issing and then Ja-Jason said that h-he nev-ver really li-ked me. He w-as only pr-eten-ding." I started sobbing again and looked at Nate's face and watched it turn from sympathy to anger. I just looked down and covered my mouth with my hand trying to stop the sobs.

I guess Melissa and Jason must have heard, because they had come out of Jason's room and saw me sitting on the floor sobbing. Nate glared at Melissa and Jason and Jason just looked down knowing that Nate now knew what he had said.

"Jason! What the hell is wrong with you!?? How could you say those things about Niki?" Melissa glared at me and walked off to her room. Leaving me and Nate and Jason still in the hallway.

"I didn't know that she was outside of the door! I didn't mean for her to hear those things!" Nate glared at Jason and then looked down at me.

"So why did you say them in the first place? Huh?" Jason just stood there not coming up with answer for a while.

"I don't know." Nate glared at Jason and I just sat there still crying my eyes out.

"Is it true Jason? Is everything that you said about Niki true? Do you think all of that is true about her being too clingy and too needy?" Jason didn't answer and I burst into a new set of tears. Nate just shook his head and kept on glaring at Jason.

"You are such an ass Jason. Honestly, you don't deserve Niki. She's too good for you." Nate helped me up and pulled me towards his room and was going to shut the door but Jason said something first.

"Nate. I was just being stupid! I didn't mean any of it." Nate turned around and gave Jason one of the meanest looks he has ever gotten.

"Shove it Jason. She doesn't need anymore of your stupid lies." Nate just slammed the door, leaving Jason alone in the hallway.

I sat on Nate's bed and wiped my eyes, but the tears kept coming. I sat there and watched as Nate starting pacing back and forth in deep thought. Every once in a while I would hear a sigh. And in my head, I saw the kiss running in my mind over and over again. This of course brought on fresh sobs. And Nate was at my side immediately trying to comfort me.

"Niki. Come on. It's Jason. He's not even worth it. I mean he's nothing but a jerk. And Melissa is a psycho; I swear she takes psycho classes or something. Like seriously, she has a new evil plan to take over or ruin someone's life every single day." I smiled at Nate's attempt to get me to smile but started on the tears again.

"I can't tell you how much I want to kill Jason right now. Honestly he's an idiot. I swear he fell off of a swing one time when we were younger and he lost a couple of major brain cells. So that's why he's so, well you know… odd." I smiled and laughed a little causing Nate to smile.

"Ha! There's the smile that I love so much. Honestly, why waste your tears on my stupid not-so-best-friend-at-the-moment?" I looked at Nate and tried wiping away my tears again.

"Because I have to marry that stupid heartbreaker." Nate nodded then shook his head, getting me a little confused.

"I know a way that will stop you from marrying him!" I looked at Nate curiously and he paused for dramatic affect. But then after a minute of silence, I smacked him and then he FINALLY gave the answer.

"You, Miss Niki, can run away to Las Vegas and then get married there!" I looked at Nate and sat there in silence before responding.

"How would that help me? I'd still have to get married." Nate nodded and then sighed.

"Well, how about you… No that wouldn't work. But what about…No, not that either. Well how about… Okay. I got nothing." I giggled and started feeling a little better.

"Ha! I made you giggle. I must be getting somewhere!" I laughed and then Nate smiled and leaned in. and before I even knew what was happening, Nate was kissing me. By the time, my brain could register what had happened; Nate had already pulled away, wide eyed.

"Ummm." I nodded and Nate just sat there blushing.

"Wow. That was awkward." Nate nodded and we just sat there not really wanting to make the situation even more awkward then it already is.

We sat there for about ten to fifteen minutes before the awkward silence was broken by Nate.

"Hey Niki. Do you wanna write a song about Jason?" I looked at Nate and nodded. Nate just helped me up and sat me down on his computer chair and got some paper and a pencil and got his guitar.

"Okay. So start writing and tell me when you're done." I nodded and began writing.

_And here we are again,_

_At the same old place,_

_And it never ends,_

_No it never ends,_

_And all of those wasted smiles,_

_All of those wasted tears,_

_All of those broken promises,_

_Are leading up to the end of the road,_

_For you and me,_

_And the never gonna be's._

I showed Nate what I had written so far and he got up and put his acoustic guitar away and brought out his electric guitar.

"Judging by these lyrics, we are definitely going to need some edgy stuff and not acoustic stuff." I laughed and started writing some more. I couldn't wait to show Jason how much he was going to miss.

**Authors note:**

Hey guys! Reminding you to review! And next chapter, we will see if Jason and Niki make up or not. Oh yeah and I want/need to know how many of you would like a sequel. So please review and tell me how many of you would like a sequel. Please and Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

hey guys! So here is chapter 9! I gope you like it! and I would like to thank **soccer 75 **and **PraiseElohim**! You guys are awesome and I really apreciate you guys reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own Becky, Niki and Melissa. Nothing else.

Chapter 9: The complete form of revenge.

Melissa is pure evil. I swear that it's totally true. But the surprising thing is that after the whole Jason and Melissa thing, she hasn't done anything evil. At all. It's quite surprising. And surprisingly she isn't torturing me in any way. Normally I would be taking advantage of the fact that Melissa was leaving me alone. But, I was occupied with other things. Like the song that I was writing about Jason. Well Nate was helping me, but it was my words, and it was just about finished.

"Niki, are you almost done the song?" I rolled my eyes and went back to writing. That's like the 17th time that Nate has asked that.

"for the last time Nate… I'm almost done!!!" Nate just sighed and sat back down on the couch strumming some chords on his electric guitar.

And here we are again,

At the same old place,

And it never ends,

No it never ends,

And all of those wasted smiles,

All of those wasted tears,

All of those broken promises,

Are leading up to the end of the road,

For you and me,

And the never gonna be's.

So we bring back the memories,

The date of my life,

The dance that I could never forget,

But the memories fade away,

And all of those wasted smiles,

All of those wasted tears,

All of those broken promises,

Are leading up to the end of the road,

For you and me,

And the never gonna be's.

Where did we go wrong?

(why did we break apart)

I thought you said forever?

(what happened to forever)

I thought you said that you'd never let me cry?

(here are my tears)

There's another promise you broke,

(all of the broken promises)

And here we are again.

(her we are, here we are, yeah here we are)

And all of those wasted smiles,

All of those wasted tears,

All of those broken promises,

Are leading up to the end of the road,

For you and me,

And the never gonna be's.

When I had finally finished the song, I threw the pen on the ground and let out a big sigh. That actually took longer than I thought. I just looked at Nate and he looked at me, I was waiting for him to ask about the song. It took him a couple of minutes before he actually got it.

"Is the song finished?" I nodded and he set down his guitar and took the notebook and started reading.

"Woah. Niki, this is deep. I love it. I'm pretty sure that Jason will be surprised." I nodded and Nate went back to his guitar and started figuring out some cords. After about ten minutes, he finally put down his guitar and looked at me.

"Congratulations, Niki. You just wrote an amazing break up song." I nodded and then sighed. I had no idea how I was going to make Jason read it and listen to it.

"Nate. How are we going to get Jason to read the song and listen to it?" Nate was silent for a minute before coming up with an idea.

"We need Shane's help." At the mention of Shane's name, I cringed. Shane still blamed everything on me.

"Shane still hates me, Nate." Nate 'oh'ed and nodded.

"Well then I guess that we can…" Nate was interrupted by Shane walking in on us and glaring at me.

"Niki. Thanks to you and Melissa, we now have to have a family meeting, about the marriages. So congratulations. You just messed up any chance of me and Becky ever being together." Shane just dragged Nate out of the room, not even waiting for me. I rolled my eyes and walked downstairs.

When I got down stairs, I saw Mr and Mrs. Grey standing in front of everyone, just looking at them. I saw Jason sitting alone and Nate sitting alone. I was looking in between both not sure who to sit with. I looked at Jason and he had a hopeful look in his eyes, hoping that I would sit next to him. However the look was gone when Melissa sat next to him and started whispering in his ear. I just rolled my eyes and sat next to Nate who gave me a friendly hug. Nate and me both saw the strange looks that we were getting from his parents.

"Jason, why aren't you and Niki sitting together? I thought that you two were getting along good?" Jason looked nervous and before Jason had a chance to answer, Nate answered for him.

"Jason is an idiot. And he talked about Niki behind her back. And he said that he was only pretending to like her. And then he said that he really wished that he was dating and marrying Melissa." Nate looked at his parents and then glared at Jason. Mr. and Mrs. Grey looked at Jason and he nodded.

"It's true Mr. and Mrs. Grey. I did say stuff about Niki. And I wanted to apologize so much. But I didn't because I thought that she wouldn't listen to me. But if I could apologize to Niki, I would. I would also mention that she is the most amazing girl that I have ever met. And that no one else can compare to her. She is the prettiest girl I have ever met. She also happens to be the nicest. And I know that we haven't really known eachother that long, but I find my self falling in love with her. And I don't even know why I said all of that stuff because it's not true. Niki isn't clingy, and she isn't needy. If anything, I almost wish that she would be clingier. That way she would always be by my side. We could be together, for quite a while." I looked at Jason and blushed slightly, yeah I was still pretty mad at him, but what he said, was really amazing.

"Jason, I'm sorry, for not letting you explain yourself…" I was about to go on but Jason interrupted me.

"Don't say another word. Apology accepted." I smiled at Jason and Nate rolled his eyes and switched spots with Jason. So now Nate was sitting next to Melissa.

"Okay. So you guys are good now?" Jason smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Yeah. We are. Me and my angel." I blushed and Jason just laughed a little and kissed the tip of my nose. Their parents smiled and Melissa just gagged.

"Okay. So we have heard some rumours about a certain Rockstar and a certain brunette, sneaking off together. Becky and Shane." Becky just looked down at her shoes and was silent.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey. I know that this is supposed to be an arranged marriage, but I don't love Melissa. In fact I can't stand her. I love Becky. And I really don't want to marry Melissa. I want to marry Becky. I mean Melissa she is bratty, and she's so stuck up and she thinks that every single guy wants her. But they don't. I mean I could never live with someone like that. She drives me nuts!" Mr. and Mrs. Grey looked at Shane then at Melissa, then at me and Jason.

"Shane, you really don't want to marry Melissa right?" Shane nodded and Becky was still silent.

"Nate, who do want to marry? Melissa or Becky?" Nate looked at Shane and Shane flashed him a glare. Nate looked at Melissa and Melissa flashed him a smile. He looked at Becky and Becky had tears in her eyes.

"Mom. Dad. I think Becky should decide. I mean I only want Becky to be happy. And if she's happy with Shane, then she can be with Shane. But if she wants to be with me, then I'd be happy too." Everyone was now looking at Becky. Her eyes widened and she looked at everybody that was staring at her.

"Becky. You can have a week to decide. Then we will meet again and you will tell us your answer." Becky nodded and Mr. and Mrs. Grey left. Becky let out a sigh and rubbed her temples. Shane got up and walked over to Becky and kissed her lips.

"Becky! This is great! We can finally be together!" Becky nodded and looked down. She excused herself and walked off into her room. She flopped down on the bed and closed her eyes to go to sleep.

___________________A week later__________________________________________

Everyone sat in the same spots as last week and we all sat there staring at Becky, waiting for Mr. and Mrs. Grey to show up. Everyone was silent. Shane was excited because he thought that Becky was going to pick him. Nate was nervous, because he thought he was going to lose Becky.

Nate had fallen in love with Becky. He never told anyone but me. He couldn't tell Jason because Jason wouldn't keep it a secret. And he didn't want to go anywhere near Melissa. So he told me. He told me how he wanted to marry her. And how he thought that Shane would only love her for a while before his love ran out. He told me how he would treat Becky like a princess. And I'm the only one that knew.

I looked over at Nate and he gave me a nervous smile. I returned one in return and Jason must have noticed, because he hugged me and kissed my cheek. I gave him a half smile and went back to focus on Nate. And it didn't look like he was handling the pressure very well. Finally, Mr. and Mrs. Grey came and we all waited for them to speak.

"Becky, have you made your decision?" Becky nodded and she got up and went to stand in the centre of the room. She stood there and took a deep breath.

"I've decided who I am going to marry."

Everyone waited in slience, ready to hear the answer.

"And it is…"

**Authors Note:**

Please review! I really appreciate the feedback.

Oh and I also need to know hwo many of you think that Nate and Becky should be together. And how many of you think that Becky and Shane should be together.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Here is chapter 10! I hope you guys like it! I would like to thank **Soccer 75, PraiseElohim, and JonasBrothersMusic **for all of your reviews. They were all awesome and I really hope that you guys will keep on reviewing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mr. and Mrs. Grey, Jason, Nate or Shane. I do own Melissa, Becky, Niki and Nathan.

Chapter 10: The runaways.

The choice that Becky was going to make was about to change everyone's life forever.

"I choose…" Becky paused and everyone stared at her.

"Becky? Your choice?" Becky took a deep breath and looked around nervously.

Becky started thinking about her choices. Nate was a sweetie and she could really learn to love him. He was thoughtful and he had a tendency to put other people's need in front of his. He was cute and sensitive, and shy.

But then there was Shane. Becky thought about everyone of his qualities that she liked. He was reckless and unpredictable. He was smooth and could make any girl's heart melt. He was hyper and funny and charming. He could sing and dance fairly well. He had those amazing eyes. Becky sighed and shook her head. The problem with Shane is that he was flirty. Really flirty. And he might end up leaving Becky after a while. Or end up cheating on her.

And the great thing about Nate is that he won't do that. He won't cheat on a girl. He will stay with her. And he is a flirt but he won't be such a flirt if he is with a girl. He won't make the girl miserable. Unlike Shane, he was the safe option. Becky knew that he wouldn't cheat on her and leave her. She didn't have to take a risk. And with Shane, she had to take risks. She had to be unsafe. And right now Becky needed to be safe. Even though she didn't love Nate like that.

"I know who I'm going to choose." Everyone nodded and Nate and Shane seemed nervous.

"Shane… I'm sorry. But I l-love Nate." Shane looked devastated and Nate had a smile on his face. Becky looked at Shane and was about to say something, but he got up and left, giving her a crushed looked.

"Okay. Nate. Becky. You two can continue being fiancés." Nate nodded and Becky forced a smile as she felt Nate come and wrap an arm around her waist and kiss her cheek. Mr. and Mrs. Grey smiled and walked off leaving Nate and Becky alone with me, Melissa and Jason. Melissa looked at Nate and Becky and then looked at Jason. She smirked and walked past Jason swinging her hips back and forth. I frowned as I saw Jason staring at her as she passed and sighed.

"Congratulations Becky and Nate. I hope you two are happy." Nate nodded and smiled and pulled Becky closer. Jason just smiled and looked over to where Melissa had been and walked out leaving me still there. I looked at Becky and Nate and saw them giving me a pity look.

"He's in love with Melissa. I know that. I'm the one he doesn't want and unfortunately for him, he has to marry me." Nate looked like he was going to say something, but I just walked upstairs. I was about to go to my room when I saw Jason close his door and walk into Melissa's room. I stopped where I was and kept my hand on my door knob, ignoring my salty tears that were stinging my eyes.

"Niki? Can I talk to you?" I turned around to see Shane standing by his door. I nodded and wiped away the tears that were still by my eyes and walked into his room. Shane sat on the bed and rubbed his temples. He sighed and looked down unsure what to say next.

"Do you love Jason?" That question took me by surprise because I stared at Shane with a shocked face. Shane stared at me and I knew that I had to answer. I sighed and looked at my feet.

"Yeah. I know that he doesn't love me though. He puts on an act for Mr. and Mrs Grey. I know that he never will love me because he is so wrapped up in Melissa." Shane nodded and it became a silence again.

"What about you and Becky? Do you love her?" Shane nodded and now it was his turn to explain things.

"yeah. I do. A lot. But she chose Nate and now I have no chance because Nate and Becky are getting married. I wish that I could just marry her and make sure that Nate doesn't." I nodded and Shane sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. While me and Shane were talking, Becky was talking to our old friend Nathan on MSN.

Bex's_awesomness: Hey Nath. What's up?

Nthn: Not much. What's up with you?

Bex's_awesomness: Guy issues.

Nthn: Do you wants some advice on your guy issues since I'm a guy and everything.

Bex's_awesomness: Let me start with the whole story. I was supposed to be marrying Nate. Then I hooked up with Shane and ended up falling head over heels. But then Melissa found out and then Mr. and Mrs. Grey said that I could decide who I could marry. So I went with the Nate who I knew, would always stay by my side. So I kept it safe instead of taking a risk. And now I'm going to be marrying someone that I don't love. I love Shane. Not Nate.

Nthn: Bex. You have to do something. Being unhappy for the rest pf your life isn't going to do any good.

Bex's_awesomeness: I know I do. But that's just it. What am I supposed to do? I can't just say no after putting everything through this!

Nthn: Do you really want to know which one you're supposed to be with?

Bex's_awesomeness: Yeah. I do. Can you help me Nathan?

Nthn: Yeah. I have an idea. You may not like it though.

Bex's_awesomeness: I don't care. I need help. I don't care if it sucks or not.

Nthn: Runaway. Whichever guys follows is the guy that you are truly meant to be with.

Bex's_awesomeness: Thanks Nathan! I'll do that! You give great advice. Got to go!

Becky signed off and took a deep breath. She needed to plan everything. Becky took out a piece of paper and began writing down what she was going to do so then she wouldn't draw a blank later. She had planned to go to Southview Train station and buy a train ticket and then she would go to Seattle and get a plane ticket back to our old city. Of course she would leave at midnight. And hope that the right guy would follow.

"Jason, will never learn his lesson. He is messing with two girls at once." I pulled out more Kleenex and wiped my now wet eyes and blew my nose. I was about to say something when Nate walked in the room. He saw my tears and rushed over giving me a hug.

"Niki. What's wrong?" I shook my head and sniffled while Shane sat there in deep thought. Nate sat down beside me on Shane's bed and looked at Shane hoping to get answers.

"Come on Niki. We are Besties! You can tell me anything! Please tell me?" I nodded and sniffled while trying to calm myself down. I took a deep breath and started talking in a shaky voice.

"Jason is in love with Melissa. He only pretends to love me, to impress Mr. and Mrs. Grey. But I know that he doesn't love me. I mean I just wish that he could've told me that. I mean, now I have to marry someone who loves someone else. Melissa seems to get every single guy that I like. And I just wish that once, just this once she could let me have the guy. But that's obviously not how it works around here." By the time that I was done talking, a new wave of tears hit me. I felt wet, hot tears streaming down my face. Nate shifted his weight around and then took the Kleenex and wiped some of my tears away.

"Niki. You don't need to worry about Jason. He's not worth your time. Trust me. He can be quite an airhead and he doesn't see what's in front of him most times." I nodded and smiled slightly and Nate rubbed my shoulder in a comforting way.

"Nate, you're one of the best bestie's I've ever had." Nate smiled and got up and handed me back my Kleenex and smiled again.

"I've got to go and talk to Becky. I'll talk to you guys later." I nodded and looked down and Shane sat cross legged on the bed. I sat in front of him and sighed.

"Shane. I don't think that I can do this anymore. I need and escape. I can't handle this whole Jason and Melissa thing. It's too much pressure having to deal with loving someone who will never love you back." Shane nodded and grabbed some more Kleenex for me.

"Niki. Run away. You need an escape and so do I. But I can't leave. You can. So run away." I nodded and frowned slightly.

"Where do I go?" Shane smiled and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

"Go to Southview Trainstation. Go back to your city, and your old life." I nodded and hugged Shane waiting for 12 o'clock to arrive.

When the clock had finally said 12 o'clock, I was ready to go. I had enough money to buy a ticket and food supplies and even clothes supplies. I quietly snuck onto my balcony and started to climb down it. I got to the bottom and looked up. I stood there for a second or two before I started running towards the station. I knew that someone would wake up sometime soon.

And I was right. It turns out that Nate had went into Becky's room and saw the note left behind, telling him that she was running away. He grabbed it and quickly read it.

_Dear Nate,_

_Know that I will always love you. I'm just having a hard time with things, everything is so confusing. Please don't try and follow me, because I don't think that you will be able to find me. _

_Love,_

_Becky_

Nate crumpled up the letter and was pacing back and forth. He left Becky's room and went into mine, expecting me to be sleeping. Instead he found an empty bed with two letters. One was addressed to Jason and the other to Nate and Shane.

Dear Jason,

First of all, I hope that you and Melissa are happy. Seriously, I really do hope that. I am running away but, don't worry. You'll never find me. I wish you luck with your new wife! Oh sorry I guess I should say 'fiancé'.

Not so much love,

Niki

Nate smiled at the last part and then opened the one addressed to him.

Dear Mr. Nathaniel Grey,

Yeah I know how much you hate being called Nathaniel. That's why I did it. I am running away and I have many reasons why. Most are Jason but another part is about another guy. '

Love, Love

Niki

After Nate read the letters, he went into Shane's room and dumped water on his bed. Not on his head, but more like on his stomach and calf's.

"Becky and Niki ran away!" Shane sat up and started pulling on his skinny jeans.

"They ran away?" Nate nodded and Shane quickly tried to get dressed and leave.

"Do you know where they are going?" Shane shook his head and Nate gripped the steering wheel. Once they got to the train station, they both got out and looked at eachother, not sure of where to go.

"Nate! There's too much ground, we need to split up!" Nate nodded and they both went off in the directions.

"Nate. How are we going to split up?" Shane just shrugged and went into the opposite direction. After a couple of minutes Nate found what he was looking for.

"There you are…"

Authors Note:

Hey guys! Remember, please review!

Oh yeah and which of you think that in the end **Nate and Niki** should be together of **Niki **and **Jason.**

Oh yeah and there's going to be another twist on the story.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! So here is chapter 11! I hope you like it! And I would like to thank: **Soccer75, ****PraiseElohim**and **JonasBrothersMusic** for reviewing! I love the feedback guys! It really helps a lot.

Disclaimer: I only own, Melissa, Becky and Niki. No one else.

Chapter 11: The person who cannot decide has decided. So this is what you want?

Nate and Shane aren't very sneaky. They were trying to go and sneak out to find Becky and I, but instead of keeping quiet, they made a whole bunch of noise. Melissa walked out of her room, glaring at Nate and Shane obviously wanting to cause mental and physical harm. And as for Jason, well he walked out of his room only to walk into a wall.

"What are you guys doing? I'm trying to get my beauty sleep!" Shane scoffed and rolled his eyes at Melissa.

"Melissa, if you want to get your 'beauty sleep' I suggest that you sleep for another few thousand years." Nate started cracking up laughing, and Jason started chuckling. But Melissa glared at Shane and Nate pointing her finger at Shane.

"Listen buddy, you and me we have to get married. So I'd be careful with your words. Cause I will hurt you." This time Jason scoffed but looked away when Melissa gave him a look.

"Melissa. I don't think you could hurt me, you might break a nail." Melissa glared at Shane and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't care whether I broke a nail or not." Shane gave her a strange look, knowing that she was lying.

"Right. Anyway we have to go." Shane was about to walk away when Melissa grabbed his arm and yanked him back.

"Shane! Tell me and Jason where you are going right now or else I will Mr. and Mrs. Grey." Shane looked at Nate and Nate nodded his head. Shane looked at Jason then at Melissa and started talking.

"We are going to go and get Niki and Becky before they get on a train and head back to Hamilton, okay. So could you please just let us leave?" Melissa scowled and let go of Shane's arm.

"Typical Niki! Just when I am starting to be happy, she has to be a stupid little drama queen and run away!" Shane glared at Melissa and was about to retaliate but Jason interrupted him.

"Niki ran away? Why?" Shane turned his attention to Jason and glared at him.

"Because of you! You were completely ignoring the person that you are supposed to be marrying for this-this THING, right here!" Shane pointed to Melissa and she glared at him.

"Do you even love her Jason? Huh? Or do you love that evil little thing?" Jason stared at Shane then Melissa and back at Shane.

"I-I don't know anymore." Shane scoffed and stood in front of Jason glaring at him.

"You'd better hope that Niki and Becky aren't on those trains, because if they are, I WILL hurt you." Jason's eyes widened and He walked downstairs and out of the house with Nate following. Jason just stood there, with a blank expression on his face. He walked into his room and sat on his bed. Melissa followed Jason and sat beside him.

"Jason. What's wrong?" Jason looked down at the floor and just stared at it.

"She ran away because of me." Melissa rolled her eyes and looked at Jason.

"You're really concerned about her? Honestly Jason, she did this herself. Not because of you." Jason looked at Melissa and gave her a cold look.

"Yes, I'm concerned about her! And yes she did this because of me! If I hadn't have been ignoring her, then she wouldn't have run away." Melissa rolled her eyes and looked at Jason.

"You sound as if you're in love with her or something." Jason looked at Melissa and then down at the floor.

"I think, I just might be in love with Niki." Melissa scowled and clenched her hands together.

"Jason! I thought that you were in love with me!" Jason looked at Melissa and shook his head.

"I'm in love with Niki. I've just been too big of an idiot to realize it. This whole time that I've been spending with you, I've been wishing that it was her." Melissa's jaw dropped and she let out a shrill shriek.

"Do you actually expect her to still want you? I mean you broke her heart! And Niki doesn't really forgive heartbreakers." Jason looked at Melissa and tried to see if she was lying or not.

"Look, Jason. All I'm saying is that I'll be here when she doesn't want you and when she breaks your heart. Remember that." Jason's eyes widened and he just laid on his bed, deep in thought.

Meanwhile Nate and Shane were having very little luck. They saw tons of people waiting to get on the train, but so far me and Becky were not to be found.

"Nate! This is impossible! I can't see them anywhere!" Nate nodded and kept looking but still no luck.

"I have to find Becky! The train couldn't have left already!" Shane glared at Nate and started looking again.

"Nate! You go that way and I'll go this way! If you find either Becky or Niki, text me!" Nate nodded and Shane went to the left. He started walking and kept looking for any signs of Becky. He clenched his fists when he saw her no where. He just kept walking and occasionally would call her name. He kept looking and started getting desperate.

Finally after about half an hour, he found her. Becky was sitting up against a wall, waiting for the train to come. She didn't even notice Shane. Her eyes were red and puffy and her clothes were damp from all of the moisture in the air. Shane ran over to her and picked her up and hugged her. Leaving Becky shocked.

"I was so worried about you! I thought that you already left!" Shane out Becky down and stared at her red eyes that now had tears escaping them.

"Shane! You found me first!" Shane didn't get why Becky was so happy. He was infuriated that she would do something like this.

"Don't ever run away from me again!" Becky looked down at her feet and nodded. Shane smiled and lift up her chin and looked into her blue eyes.

"You scared me. I was so worried about you. I love you and I would be so upset if anything happened to you." Becky nodded and Shane bent down to kiss her. They kept kissing not caring who saw. That was until Nate cleared his throat and they broke apart.

"Nate! It's not what it looks like!" Nate ignored Shane and walked up to them staring at Becky.

"So, this is it then? You two love eachother and can't be separated?" Shane nodded sheepishly and Nate sighed.

"Then Becky, you and Shane can get married, like you both want to." Becky squealed and attacked Nate with a hug and then pulled Shane into a kiss. Shane pushed Becky away after a while and stared at Nate.

"Did you find Niki?" Nate nodded and looked behind him to see that I was gone.

"Where is she then?" Nate looked around and then his eyes widened.

"She's right here." Nate moved out of the way, Becky smiled and hugged Shane.

"I'm glad that you didn't leave yet! That would've been terrible." I nodded but didn't say anything. I just held my ticket and looked back at the train, wondering if I should go still.

"Guys. Let's go home." I nodded and everyone walked ahead of me. I looked down at my ticket and was about to go towards the train when Becky brought me out of my thoughts.

When we got back to the house, Shane said goodnight to Becky and went to his room. Becky dragged me into her room and made me sit on her bed.

"Niki, which one?" I looked at her and tilted my head to the side, confused.

"Which one do you want? Nate or Jason?" I looked at Becky and then looked down.

"I want…"

**Authors Note:**

Okay! So I'm leaving the choice up to you. You get to choose who Niki is going to be married to by voting. If you want Niki to end up marrying Jason then vote for Jason. And if you want Niki to marry Nate then vote for Nate. And whoever has the most votes, wins. The reason why I'm doing this is because both Nate and Jason are good for Niki. And I can't seem to decide. So start voting!


	12. Chapter 12

Authors Note:

Hey guys! So I got all of the votes in and it's a tie! 5 votes for Nate and 5 votes for Jason! So I'm going to let anyone re-vote in case if any of you guys want to change your minds. But this time I'm wondering if you guys can give reasons for why you want Nate to be with Niki, and reasons why you want Jason to be with Niki. This will help me when I write the chapter because it will give me reasons why Niki should be with either Nate or Jason.

Also I am currently writing a Twilight story called Alibis. But I'm not quite sure if it is going to put on fanfiction. So I'm going to be a little busy writing the Twilight story, finishing this one and planning the sequel. By the way the sequel is going to be called 'Cross My Heart'. And I'm already starting to plan it now. So the sooner that I get the votes, the sooner the sequel goes up.

Anyway so vote please! And thanks for all of the reviews! I really appreciate them.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! Here is the final chapter. And some of you are going to be mad about who Niki is going to be with. But I tallied up all the votes. The votes came from people who reviewed and wrote comments and from some of my friends. And the votes were:

**Nate: 7**

**Jason: 6**

And I'm really sorry for those of you who wanted Jason and Niki to be together. And I am writing a sequel. But since so many people wanted Jason and Niki to be together, I might write a Jason and Niki story. But that's only if you guys want me to. Again I'm really sorry for those of you who wanted Jason and Niki to be together.

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock. I do own Melissa, Becky and Niki.

Chapter 13: Skin & Bones.

If you think that you have had awkward moments, then you haven't even seen what happened in the car. Man talk about awkward. Shane was torn into two moods. One was pissed off at Jason for causing the run away. And the other was worry. Worry for Becky. Worry that she would actually leave. And Nate? Well Nate, was VERY mad at me. In fact, he had just started yelling at me.

"Why the hell would you do that Niki? Why would you just leave like that?" I rolled my eyes which caused an eye roll from Nate.

"Why not? You were in love with Becky. Jason's in love with Melissa. Why should you guys be forced to marry someone that you don't love?" Nate just rolled his eyes and I looked out the window.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! That's such an immature thing to do!" My head snapped towards Nate and my eyes narrowed.

"How would you know what it feels like Nate? Girls throw themselves at your feet! So don't even try to say that that is immature!" Nate just glared at me and gripped the seat.

"You are immature and honestly I think you need to grow up a bit." Shane honked the horn and glared at Nate.

"Nate! Shut up! Don't say that Niki is immature because quite frankly you have the maturity of a five year old." Nate's jaw tightened and he glared back at Shane.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shane rolled his eyes and leaned over to kiss Becky on her cheek. While in the process, almost getting hit.

"SHANE WATCH THE ROAD!" Shane pulled away and watched the road again.

"That means Nate that when you don't get what you want, you pout like a little five year old." Nate glared at Shane and shook his head.

"That is not true!" Shane nodded and Nate looked out the window while mumbling certain profanities.

"Well, I still think that what Niki did was immature." I glared at Nate and had finally had enough of his crap. I smirked and then glared at Nate again. I raised my fist and brought it down on Nate's knee. His eyes snapped open and he let out a howl of pain. I just sat there smirking and watched as Nate glared at me and then started rubbing his knee.

"Call me immature again, and I'll hurt more than just your knee." Nate huffed and turned back to the window. Shane on the other hand gave me a high five and turned back to the road. Ignoring Becky's glares and trying not to smile at her attempt to stay mad at him. Shane just laughed at the thought which caused an odd look from Becky. Shane looked in the rear view mirror at Nate and saw that he was staring out the window and I was asleep. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Nate, you really need to apologize to Niki. Jason isn't mad at her and he wouldn't like it if you were mad at her either." Nate snorted and stared out the window again.

"He wouldn't care. He loves Melissa anyway. That stupid jerk broke Niki's heart." Shane gripped the steering wheel and glared at the road.

"Believe it or not Nate, but Jason LOVES Niki. He may seem like he loves Melissa but he LOVES Niki." Nate clenched his teeth and glared at the window.

"Well he had his chance. He should just give up." Shane smiled and shook his head.

"You love her don't you Nate? That's why you were so hard on her and not on Becky. Because you love Niki and you don't want her to be with Jason. You want to be with her." Nate was just about to roll his eyes when he sighed. He slowly nodded his head and looked down at me.

"I do love her. I don't want her to be with Jason because I want to be with her. She's my best friend Shane. I don't want her to be hurt and I want her to be happy. Even if that means that she's happy with Jason. It may kill me, but I only want her to be happy." Shane nodded and smiled knowingly.

"She has to choose between you and Jason. Jason loves her but not as much as you do. If you told her what you told me then, I'm positive that she would choose you Nate." Nate smiled widely and started blushing.

"That would be a dream come true. To have Niki love me as much as I love her." Shane smiled and Nate blushed some more.

"Dude, I think you have a better chance than Jason." Nate smiled and was about to say something when he saw Becky stirring and waking up from her sleep. Shane looked at Becky as she woke up and looked at the clock.

"DUDE! IT'S 2:30 IN THE MORNING! ARE WE THERE YET??" Shane shook his head and Becky groaned.

"Shane how much longer?" Becky looked at Nate suspiciously and then looked at Shane the same way.

"About 15 minutes. Why?" Nate shrugged and looked back at the window in thought. Becky rolled her eyes and turned up the radio while trying to ignore Shane's love struck looks.

About fifteen minutes later, we had arrived at the house and tried to be as quiet as possible. Shane shut off the car and told Becky and Nate to be quiet so that we wouldn't get caught. Becky nodded and Shane turned to Nate and pointed to me telling him that he had to wake me up. Nate nodded and leaned over and shook me lightly. When he saw that it wasn't working, he leaned over and started whispering in my ear.

"Niki, baby, you've got to wake up." I groaned and pushed his hand away. But he just wouldn't give up. He just kept shaking me until I had responded.

"_Naaaattteeeee!_ GO AWAY!" He shook his head and grabbed my hand and kissed my forehead.

"Niki, babe, please wake up. You have to go to your room and sleep there. Not in the car." I nodded and unbuckled my seat and got out of the car. I covered my mouth to stifle my yawn, which made Nate laugh. Nate just wrapped his ram around my shoulders and kissed my forehead. I yawned and leant into Nate and rest my head on his shoulder.

"Niki, you're the cutest thing I've ever seen!" I blushed and yawned again, closing my eyes in the process. Nate just laughed and kissed my cheek. When we got to the front door, it opened and Jason stood there glaring at Nate.

"Nate, did you get Niki drunk?" Nate glared at Jason and shook his head.

"No, I did not Jason. She is tired and she wants to go to sleep. Now move." Jason glared at Nate and crossed his arms over his chest.

"If you hurt her Nate, I swear I will hurt you. And you WILL be in pain." Nate rolled his eyes and walked up the stairs to my room. He opened the door and then sat me on the bed.

"Nate, I'm tired." Nate smiled and sat beside me. I yawned again and rest my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I was about to fall asleep, but Nate shook me lightly and kissed my cheek.

"Niki, you need to go to sleep." I nodded and he smiled and kissed my lips lightly before hugging me, and saying good night. I mumbled a goodnight, and crawled under my covers and slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I woke up in the morning to the sun shining in my eyes. I groaned and rolled over and looked at the clock and noticed that it was 12:15. I groaned again and was just about to go back to sleep when Nate knocked on the door.

"Niki? Sweetie are you awake?" I mumbled a yes and Nate opened the door. I lifted up my head to see him carrying a tray.

"Hey Niki, I brought you some breakfast." I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and ran my finger through my hair.

"Thanks Nate. You're really sweet. But you didn't have to do that." He smiled and gave me the tray and sat down beside me and wrapped and arm around my shoulders.

"Well I didn't want to wake you up for breakfast, because you looked so peaceful." I smiled and blushed and looked at the tray.

"Oh yeah and by the way I cooked all of it by myself." I looked a Nate in shock. I didn't think that he could actually cook.

"You actually cooked pancakes, eggs and bacon?" He nodded and I smiled put the tray down and gave him a giant hug.

"You're amazing Nate. I swear you are the sweetest guy I've ever met." Nate blushed and told me to eat my food. I rolled my eyes and started eating the food. Once I was done, I turned to Nate and blushed.

"That was amazing! You're an awesome cook! Thank you so much Nate!" Nate nodded and blushed, pulling away and then held my hand.

"My parents talked to Becky and Shane and, they are happy to let Becky and Shane get married. Now they want to know who you want to marry." I nodded and Nate looked nervous.

"Just know that whoever you choose, I will be there to support your decision and I'm going to be happy for you." I nodded and Nate kissed my forehead and said that he had to go and do some stuff. I nodded and he left leaving me to my thoughts. Although I couldn't get too much thinking down because Melissa walked into the room.

"Niki? Can we talk?" I looked at her sceptically and nodded.

"What about?" Melissa sat on my bed and I sat opposite of her.

"I want to apologise for being so horrible to you. I'm sorry for saying that I wished that mom were here and you weren't. I'm sorry for saying all of that mean stuff to you. I was jealous. I liked Jason from the moment that I saw him. But he liked you. And I got jealous so instead of being a human being, I decided that I should treat you like a piece of crap. And that was wrong. And I'm sorry. It's just that you have to decide who you want to be with. And I want to tell you that I love Jason. And I always will. But if you love him then, that's okay with me. I'd rather be the good girl and put my feelings aside, to make you happy. Because that's what sisters are for. And I think that it's about time for me to start being a good sister." I nodded and started crying. I hugged Melissa and then she smiled and then frowned.

"I don't want to put anymore pressure on you then you already have. And I don't want to influence you to choose a certain guy." I nodded and wiped my tears away and looked at Melissa.

"I know who I want to be with the rest of my life." Melissa nodded and she left followed by me. She walked down the stairs to the living room where everyone was sitting silent.

"I know who I'm in love with, and who I want to be with." Everyone nodded and I looked at both Nate and Jason.

"Jason, you're awesome. You're funny, and sweet, and caring, and you're so unique. I love you. I really do. But I can't love you as much as Melissa can. And I don't think that it would be fair to Melissa, if I had to be with someone that she loved. I don't want any of my sisters to be unhappy. And to Melissa, the thought of me being with you, is heartbreaking. And I know that you love her too. Even if you say that you love me, I can tell that you love her more. I'm sorry, but, you need to be with Melissa." Jason nodded and Melissa started crying and everyone else sat there stunned.

"Nate, you're my best friend. I love you so much. You've always been my best friend, and you've always been there for me. Everyone says that relationships last longer, if they were friends before they started dating. And we are best friends. And I trust you with my life. I can't imagine me with someone else. Because whenever I try, I just see you instead. It's like you're my soul mate. I love you so much." Everyone was speechless. Becky had tears in her eyes and Shane was pretend gagging. But what else do you expect. But I didn't really pay to much attention to Shane. I was focused on Nate. And Nate was smiling from ear to ear. He hopped up and hugged me in a bone crushing hug. But I loved it. He broke apart and got down on one knee.

"Niki, Harrison, will you marry me?" I smiled and wiped away some tears and blushed.

"Yes. Nathaniel Grey. I would love to marry you."

Author Note:

Okay! So there is the end of 'Arranged Heartache And Heartbreak'. And yes there is a sequel coming up and it will be called 'Cross My Heart'. I hope you all read it. And again I'm sorry for all of you who wanted Jason and Niki to be together. I really hope you aren't so disappointed.


End file.
